Eyes Wide Shut
by Aoshika October
Summary: Su relación les traía complicidad y confianza, cariño incluso, pero no comprensión. Robin no sabe nada de katanas. Zoro no sabe nada de arqueología. Un secuestro, una invitada inesperada en el Sunny y la llegada de un elegante corsario podrían terminar con esa relación...incluso antes de que de verdad empezara. ZoroxRobin, Capítulo 3.
1. Interés

_¡Hola! Después de algún tiempo, traigo aquí otro fic de esta pareja. A continuación mis ideas y aclaraciones, por supuesto que si así lo desean pueden pasar directamente a leer. No pasa mucho en este capítulo salvo una introducción del OC que va a participar y un pequeño establecimiento de la relación de nuestra pareja principal._

 _Éste fic es un ejercicio para (al fin) volver a escribir sobre la pareja con quien empecé a usar esta cuenta; ZoroRobin. Tengo algunas intenciones con éste fic:_

 _-Escribir algo estilo Black Black Heart que me han pedido ya en varias ocasiones. Estoy consciente de que ese fic tiene demasiados errores que aunque en el momento me habían dejado satisfecha actualmente me hacen sentir algo avergonzada de mi desparpajo para escribir en ese entonces. Necesito más autocrítica, supongo._

 _-Involucrar emociones y sentimientos un poco más complejos. También construir personajes más acordes y creíbles, mejorar la trama y las relaciones entre dichos personajes, aunque no sé si tendré éxito en todo esto._

 _Y no menos importante que todo, cumplirle a_ _ **Myri Weasley28,**_ _quien hace mucho me sugirió una historia en la que Robin le ganara a Tashigi (en lo referente al cariño de Zoro, of course). No sé si te acuerdes amiga, pero si lees esto, éste fue el resultado aunque tomó más de un año (creo) en formarse bien la idea._

 _El título de esta historia es el mismo de una película de_ _ **Stanley Kubrick**_ _que tiene como temática la expresión de la sexualidad, a veces extraña, en una pareja. Además del título, el fic no tiene que ver con la película, debo aclarar. Sólo me gustó porque me parece que tiene un simbolismo interesante._

 _ **Pareja principal: ZoroxRobin**_

 _ **Parejas secundarias: ZoroxTashigi, RobinxOC, LuffyxNami**_

 _Rated: M_

 _Espacio temporal: Después de Thriller Bark. Aún no me acostumbro a todas estas nuevas habilidades y poderes que pasaron después de esos dos años, y necesito a los personajes en cierto punto físico y emocional que sea más sencillo de manejar para que la narrativa funcione. Espero que eso sea convincente._

 _Disclaimer: One Piece le pertenece a Oda sama (*-*) afortunadamente para el mundo, jeje. Yo solo escribo esto por diversión._

 _No los mareo más con mis explicaciones. Pasemos al primer capítulo._

 **Eyes wide shut**

 **Capítulo 1: Interés**

El silencio le daba cierta presión extra a la situación. Robin miró fijamente a la chica que estaba sentada frente a ella. Se miraron a los ojos un momento; sabían que no debían hablar o se meterían en problemas. El calabozo en que estaban metidas era húmedo y daba una impresión general de suciedad. Los labios de la chica temblaban. Robin tenía entendido que se llamaba Tashigi.

-Parece que va a haber algo de diversión aquí después de todo.

Uno de los toscos hombres que las habían atrapado entró en el calabozo y las miró cínicamente. Era un hombre alto, bien formado, de cabello rubio. Lucía sucio y descuidado, como si llevara días sin tomar un baño o siquiera cambiarse de ropa. Sus dientes estaban sucios y su expresión lasciva resultaría nauseabunda para cualquiera. Otros dos entraron tras él. Tenían más o menos las mismas pintas, solo que diferente color de pelo, uno era castaño y otro tenía el cabello más oscuro. Los tres las desnudaron con la mirada antes de que los ojos del rubio se posaran largamente sobre Tashigi.

-La de lentes se ve más asustada, creo que comenzaré con ella.

Tashigi miró a Robin como si ella pudiera ayudarle de algún modo pero ella se quedó congelada antes de poder pensar en cómo actuar en tal situación. Dos de los asquerosos sujetos tomaron a Tashigi, uno de cada brazo, y la levantaron del suelo con brusquedad. Ella gritó, pataleó y se retorció, decidiéndose al fin a hablar. Su voz sonaba rasposa después de esas largas horas de silencio.

-¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Malditos asquerosos…!

El primero en entrar le dio una bofetada muy fuerte que la hizo callar. Tashigi era bastante fuerte físicamente, pero contra tres hombres, después de más de dos días sin probar bocado, y sin su espada, estaba indefensa.

-¡No tengo ganas de aguantar estupideces, puta! ¡Quédate quieta!

Tashigi temblaba de vergüenza y de rabia. Se siguió moviendo y recibió una bofetada más.

-¡Déjenme ir! ¡Por favor!

-Si te interesa, yo no me moveré tanto.

Los sujetos entonces prestaron su atención a la mujer que seguía sentada en el piso. Los ojos de Robin miraban hacia ellos fríamente, sin miedo. Ella sabía perfectamente que no tenía mucho que perder; no era tan inocente como Tashigi. Estaba casi segura de que la joven era virgen, mejor que la experiencia no la traumara o que cuando menos, ver lo que hicieran a continuación con Robin le sirviera para hacerse a la idea de lo que podía esperar para ella misma.

Robin no podía usar sus poderes. No habían sido tan tontos para dejarla en disposición de ellos mientras estaba allí encerrada. Usaba una tobillera hecha, cómo no, de kairoseki, en una cantidad suficiente no para dejarla inconsciente pero sí para impedirle hacer mucha fuerza. Ella también estaba indefensa después de dos días de permanecer en el mismo estado que Tashigi.

Los piratas no tuvieron mucho que pensar. Robin se entregaba voluntariamente, y sin duda era más atractiva que la muchachita chillona que tenían en las manos. Cuando la dejaron caer, Tashigi no comprendió qué acto de misericordia había llevado a la mujer que ella aún consideraba una peligrosa delincuente a sacrificarse así.

Jalándola hacia arriba del mismo modo que habían hecho antes con Tashigi, los sujetos levantaron a Robin por las muñecas y la dejaron de pie en el centro de la reducida habitación. Tashigi se arrastró a un rincón, agazapada, asustada. Robin le lanzó una mirada como para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Sabía que no había nada mejor que pudiera hacer por ella y la verdad es que no tenía idea de porqué le estaba teniendo tanta consideración. Quizás porque sabía que inevitablemente irían por ella después. Mejor darle la oportunidad a la joven de que se aclimatara.

Robin tenía la extraña –y a veces estresante- capacidad de esconder sus sentimientos muy bien. Tashigi casi no podía creer su expresión fría y desinteresada cuando comenzaron a jalonearle la ropa o a tocarla descaradamente. Las manos se paseaban sin consideración sobre sus piernas y sus brazos, luego por su vientre, sus pechos y su sexo. Tashigi se quedaba en silencio, tapándose la boca y agazapada en el rincón. Robin estaba de pie, inmóvil.

Uno de ellos le arrancó la chaqueta que usaba sobre el vestido corto que traía puesto, y sus hombros quedaron al descubierto. El primero que había entrado a la habitación, el rubio, decidió que sería el primero. La sujetó firmemente de la cintura y comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello y los hombros mientras metía su mano entre sus piernas.

Robin sentía que en cualquier momento su compostura se iría al demonio.

-¡¿Qué carajos creen que hacen estúpidos!?

La puerta del calabozo se abrió de golpe y un hombre apareció en el umbral. Los otros se quedaron petrificados.

-Capitán…nosotros estábamos…

-Sólo nos divertíamos un poco…

-Me importan un bledo sus excusas. Les dije claramente que no quería que pusieran una mano encima de ellas. Ahora largo.

La voz del capitán era profunda y determinada; la voz de mando de alguien que sabe lo que hace, que controla a sus hombres y que no permite tonterías a bordo. Robin no lo pudo mirar; se le habían doblado las rodillas debido a la repentina debilidad, y no distinguía más que su silueta debido a la fuerte luz que provenía del pasillo. Por lo poco que había podido distinguir supo que tenía que ser alguien cuya corpulencia era mayor a la de los piratas que la estaban agrediendo.

Ellos salieron de allí a toda velocidad y el asunto quedó en un buen susto para las dos mujeres.

-Lleva a la dama a mi despacho, Amelia-san. Y luego vuelve aquí y quédate a hacerle compañía a la muchacha.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Robin pudo ver entonces a la mencionada Amelia. Era una mujer bastante mayor, y tenía apariencia de buena persona. Usaba un vestido largo hasta los tobillos y encima un delantal. Llevaba el cabello cubierto con una pañoleta y tenía ya sus buenas arrugas en el rostro.

-Lo lamento mucho, señorita- expresó, acercándose a Robin. No le llegaba ni a los hombros, pero se veía que era una señora fuerte-, esos sujetos pueden ser muy brutos. Pero no te preocupes. William no dejará que te hagan daño.

Robin levantó las cejas. La mujer la tomó de la mano y la sacó del calabozo, que luego cerró con llave.

-Perdóname, hija- se dirigió luego a Tashigi, que seguía dentro del lugar, arrinconada y sorprendida-, vendré en un rato más y te traeré algo de comer.

Tashigi asintió, aún sorprendida y en un cerrado silencio.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. Se detuvieron frente a una habitación pequeña, y la mujer entró y salió rápidamente, ofreciéndole a Robin un largo abrigo que parecía ser de muy buena calidad, suave y cálido. Siguieron caminando y ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Finalmente llegaron ante una puerta doble de madera, sencilla e imponente. La mujer llamó con dos golpes bajos de su puño y desde adentro se escuchó de nuevo esa dominante voz.

-¿Amelia-san?

-Sí, William, soy yo.

-Pasa.

La mujer abrió la puerta y le hizo una seña a Robin para que pasara delante de ella. Robin obedeció. Ya se había puesto el abrigo; hacía una noche bastante fría y parecía que iba a haber una gran tormenta. Se preguntó dónde estarían sus amigos en ese momento, ya era tiempo de que la hubieran encontrado y...no era momento de pensar negativamente. Era momento de hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer y salir viva de ésta.

El capitán de aquel barco estaba sentado ante un escritorio, con la mirada fija en un enorme libro abierto de par en par. Una lámpara iluminaba su lectura. Levantó los ojos hacia ellas y una sonrisa escapó de su rostro.

Robin se ajustó un poco mejor el saco alrededor de su cuerpo; ahora que su mirada se posaba sobre ella de pronto se sentía vulnerable y expuesta.

-Muchas gracias, Amelia-san. Puede retirarse.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-Ordena que nos manden la cena, por favor. Tengo mucho de qué conversar con esta dama.

-De acuerdo.

Amelia salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Robin, impresionada, observó a su anfitrión.

Debía tener 30, 32, máximo 35 años de edad.

Era un hombre alto y muy atractivo, siendo sinceros. Tenía una corpulencia agradable; extremidades largas y fuertes, hombros anchos, postura perfecta y ademanes elegantes. Su rostro era por demás interesante; sus ojos eran de un color oscuro y profundo, sus cejas pobladas le daban cierta pesadez a su mirada. Su nariz daba la impresión de haber sido recta, pero tenía una pequeña torcedura en el puente que hacía pensar que el hombre había recibido una que otra paliza desde joven, aunque lo disimulaba un poco con unos lentes de armazón delgado y redondo que se sostenían justo de ese punto. Esta imperfección no importaba realmente ya que su rostro era impresionantemente armónico, con unos labios delgados que de algún modo completaban el conjunto con una cicatriz que los partía en línea vertical por el lado derecho. Su cabello era azul oscuro, casi negro.

Se puso de pie. Su ropa también era oscura, pantalones, zapatos y camisa, así como el saco que usaba encima, tan largo como para ser una túnica, casi tan larga como el abrigo que llevaba Robin.

Caminó hacia ella y al estar a un metro de distancia hizo una inclinación profunda.

-Disculpe las molestias que mi tripulación pudiera haberle causado. Mi nombre es Blackhill William, pero usted si así lo desea puede llamarme Bill.

Tomó la mano de Robin y la estrechó con suavidad. Por un momento Robin pensó que la besaría, pero él solo levantó la mirada hacia ella, mirando sus ojos, sin soltar su mano.

-Un gusto. Mi nombre es Nico…

-Robin. Para mí es todo un placer- finalmente él besó su mano y se enderezó-, he oído hablar mucho de usted y no podía resistir más mi necesidad de conocerla. Aunque lamento mucho las circunstancias.

Robin no comprendió su amabilidad ni su ansiedad por conocerla. Él la guio hacia un cómodo sillón que había en la estancia y se sentó en el sillón contiguo, sin dejar de mirarla, aunque a ella esto no le causaba mucha molestia, sino una sincera curiosidad. Esto que estaba pasando era lo último que hubiera imaginado al llegar allí.

-Temo que no comprendo su interés en mí- explicó luego de unos segundos de silencio-, a menos que esto sea una trampa para aprovecharse de mí como hace unos minutos sus hombres intentaron hacer.

-Supongo que nunca terminaré de disculparme por eso- sonrió él, y en cambio, llevó una mano al bolsillo de su saco-, pero quizás esto sirva. Tengo la llave de la tobillera que le pusieron. Deme un momento.

Dicho esto, se arrodillo a los pies de Robin. Ella estaba descalza y se sintió avergonzada de su estado de higiene, pero a él no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo. Tomó su pie por el tobillo y la liberó.

Robin no perdió tiempo. Una vez que sintió la fuerza correr por su cuerpo otra vez, floreció unas manos tras él y lo sujetó, y lo torció hacia atrás con toda intención de romperle la columna. No se quedó a ver. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta.

Cuando llegó, sin embargo, chocó contra alguien.

Blackhill estaba parado frente a ella, la atrapó y le sujetó las muñecas firmemente, sin dejarla avanzar ni un paso más. Robin volteó, ¿cómo había podido liberarse con tanta facilidad? Y aún más importante, ¿cómo había llegado ahí frente a ella sin ningún problema?

-No te conviene hacer eso, hermosa. No abuses de mi hospitalidad.

Con firmeza, y al mismo tiempo con cierta gentileza, la obligó a volver a la silla donde estaba sentada. Entonces, al hacerse consciente del agarre sobre sus muñecas, Robin observó sus manos; tenía puestos unos guantes de un material un poco extraño, a medio camino entre la piel curtida y el plástico.

-Eres…- aventuró mientras se sentaba-…eres un usuario, ¿no es verdad?

Él sonrió.

-Eres muy lista, Nico Robin, debo admitir que incluso sobrepasas mis expectativas. En efecto, soy un _hombre partícula_ -, explicó quitándose los guantes. Con ellos había podido quitarle la argolla de kairoseki sin que esta le hiciera efecto alguno-, puedo dividir mi cuerpo en todos sus átomos y hacerlos viajar distancias razonables, y juntarse de nuevo.

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas? ¿No es una ventaja para ti que tu poder permanezca oculto hasta el momento adecuado?

-No vale la pena, sé que eres inteligente. Lo hubieras descubierto antes de que terminara la noche, preferí ahorrarte el esfuerzo.

-¿Antes de que termine la noche? ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas tenerme aquí?

-El necesario. Como ya te dije, estoy muy interesado en ti. Algo bueno podría salir de esto. Además, creo que puedo estar seguro de que no usarás la información que te dé en mi contra.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de esta última declaración. Robin estaba a la defensiva. Él se veía muy tranquilo, y el duelo de miradas no se hizo esperar. Pudieron haberse quedado así por horas, pero en ese momento unos sirvientes entraron a la habitación, llevando la cena.

Instalaron una mesa en la estancia, entre ambos sillones de manera que Robin y Blackhill siguieron uno frente al otro sin necesidad de moverse para hacer uso del servicio. Les llevaron los platillos y como bebida dos botellas de vino en un recipiente con hielos.

-Muchas gracias. Ahora retírense, necesito privacidad.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Blackhill comenzó a comer, utilizando los cubiertos con una elegancia acorde con su apariencia. Robin tomó los cubiertos también y comió con calma a pesar de que estaba muriéndose de hambre. Él sirvió el vino en dos copas y le ofreció a ella una.

-Me encuentro gratamente sorprendido- observó él, después de un buen rato de encontrarse en completo silencio-, no sólo eres inteligente, también eres muy segura y elegante. Tu…lenguaje corporal, quiero decir. Pareciera que todo el tiempo sabes exactamente cómo moverte y cómo actuar.

-Soy muy autoconsciente-, contestó Robin con resolución, secretamente complacida de que su anfitrión la halagara-, en realidad no suelo dar un solo paso a menos que sepa que puedo conseguir algo con ello.

-Bueno, no tienes que ser así todo el tiempo, al menos no aquí. Yo no tengo intención alguna de hacerte daño.

-Perdón por no poder relajarme en tu presencia. He aprendido a no confiar en nadie con el paso de los años.

-¿Y qué me dices de los Mugiwaras?

-Ellos son mi familia. Son las únicas personas en quienes _sé_ que puedo confiar y de quienes puedo estar plenamente segura.

-¿ _Todos_ ellos?

-Sí.

Pero la mente de Robin viajó a otro acontecimiento, un par de semanas atrás…

Hubo otro largo silencio en el que continuaron con la comida hasta que cada uno terminó de consumir lo que había en su plato. El silencio fue roto una vez más cuando Blackhill llamó a los sirvientes para que recogieran el servicio de la cena. Cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo, le invitó otra copa de vino.

-¿Está todo bien?

-No entiendo cómo puedes creer que debo estar tranquila. Me tienes secuestrada. Estoy en medio del mar en un barco que desconozco por completo, rodeada de una tripulación que no me respeta y sin saber dónde están mis amigos.

Él se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, como si estuviera analizando una respuesta adecuada ante tal interrogante, aunque Robin en realidad no estaba haciendo una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-No estuve en el barco en el momento en que fuiste capturada. No pude dar órdenes adecuadas para tu cuidado, de hecho fue apenas hace un par de horas que supe que mis hombres te tenían. Quiero compensarte. A partir de ahora te trataré como un huésped, no como una prisionera.

-Un huésped a la que tienes aquí por la fuerza. Espero no ser la única que puede ver el problema en esta situación.

-De nuevo, déjame pedirte disculpas. ¿Por qué no comenzamos de nuevo?

Robin levantó una ceja como preguntándole de qué hablaba. Le dio un sorbo a su copa, y a pesar de que la situación era tensa aún, encontró la manera de sonreír.

-¿Qué propones?

-Podríamos conocernos un poco mejor. Ya sabes, conversar un poco. Entiendo que te gusta leer.

-Bueno, es lo que más me gusta hacer desde que aprendí a hacerlo.

Backhill sonrió.

-Para mí es como un escape.

-Ah, entonces también te gusta.

-Por supuesto. Encuentro especial placer en la narrativa, debo admitir. Hay pocos libros de historia o de ensayos que me gusten realmente. Lo único que me ha sido útil es la teoría, digamos, de cómo manejar un barco, y algo de política y relaciones de gobierno en general...

-¿Has leído "El Príncipe"?

-Maquiavelo, por supuesto. Mis padres me hicieron leerlo cuando era un niño, se suponía que me ayudara cuando heredara sus tierras y su título. La vida da muchas vueltas, como puedes ver. Asumo que ninguno de ellos esperaba que me hiciera de un barco y me convirtiera en un corsario.

Robin levantó la vista hacia él.

-Entonces trabajas para el gobierno.

-No exactamente. Trabajo para los reyes de un país. Intento pagar una deuda, así que esto no tiene mucho que ver con el gobierno.

-Espero que comprendas-, contestó ella, removiéndose en su silla con algo de incomodidad-, que esto no me hace sentir más tranquila. Mis amigos y yo tenemos una relación _difícil_ con el gobierno, si entiendes a qué me refiero. Yo, para ser específica, desde hace más de 20 años.

-Comprendo eso. De hecho, de no ser por esa fama que te creaste, no me habría interesado tanto en ti.

-Habla claro.

-Digamos que llevo un buen tiempo siguiéndote. Los admiro mucho, a ti y a tu tripulación. Sobre todo a ti, si me permites ser específico. Quería conocerte desde que eras Miss All-Sunday. Siempre pensé que Crocodile no te supo aprovechar.

Robin frunció el ceño y siguió bebiendo de su copa. Ya había vaciado la mitad. Levantó su mirada hacia él.

-No me gusta que hablen de mí como mercancía. Ya tuve suficiente de esos días. No soy más "Miss All-Sunday", esa mujer desapareció hace mucho tiempo.

Blackhill sonrió entonces como si aquella fuera la respuesta que estaba esperando de su parte.

-Estar con los Mugiwara te ha hecho bien.

-Me tratan como a un ser humano y no como a un monstruo. Eso le haría bien a cualquiera.

Él se quedó en silencio después de esta declaración. Ella no se sentía incómoda con los silencios normalmente. No era un problema para ella.

\- Déjame replantear lo que dije hace un rato. Quería explicarte que llamaste mi atención por tus habilidades. Eres una mujer muy centrada, y se nota que eres capaz de distinguir entre tus sentimientos y lo que es bueno para ti y tu tripulación.

Robin se puso de pie. Aún con la copa en la mano, caminó lentamente hacia un ojo de buey que estaba cerca y miró hacia afuera. El mar estaba en calma, quizás demasiada calma. Era una noche tranquila, pero no necesitaba ser Nami para advertir con una sola mirada que pronto caería una fuerte lluvia. Él se acercó. Lo sintió aproximarse a sus espaldas y se dio la vuelta apenas a tiempo para detenerlo e impedir que se acercara más.

-Perdona si no he hablado con la claridad que deseaba en un principio- expresó entonces, aceptando que lo rechazara- estoy interesado en hacer un trato contigo. Y con tus compañeros. Una pequeña alianza.

-¿Qué clase de alianza?

-Una en la que todos saldremos ganando, si sale todo bien. Ustedes salen ilesos de estas aguas y yo pago mi deuda y me libero de esta ridícula situación en la que estoy, ¿comprendes lo que quiero decir?

Había algo en este hombre que Robin no podía negar que encontraba extremadamente atractivo. Quizás era su aspecto en general –maltratado y aun así hermoso a su manera- o quizás era su elegancia, o su aparentemente irresistible voz de mando. Robin sabía que no podía darse el lujo de caer y confiar en él con tanta facilidad, pero era persuasivo también y ella se encontraba en una situación donde no podía defenderse en caso de estar en peligro.

De pronto se sintió una ligera agitación en la proa. Robin levantó la mirada.

-No prestes atención.

Ella no se dio cuenta de cuándo había sido que se había vuelto a acercar tanto. Ahora estaba de pie tras ella, y luego de un par de segundos, le sujetó la cintura y la atrajo un poco más.

Robin volteó un poco la cabeza hacia él, como si no lo pudiera evitar. Sintió su aliento caliente golpear contra su rostro y sus propios ojos cerrándose presa de un extraño éxtasis que le producía su presencia tan cerca de ella…

La puerta se abrió de un golpe.

-Disculpen la intromisión.

Robin volteó hacia la puerta y su estómago se sacudió. Zoro estaba parado allí, con las espadas en las manos, agitado y con una cara de pocos amigos que habría espantado al mismísimo Lucifer.

-Zoro…

-Mujer, ¿qué está pasando aquí…?

Antes de que Zoro preguntara más, Blackhill besó la mejilla de Robin. Zoro frunció aún más el ceño y se quedó congelado donde estaba por un segundo. El otro ni se inmutó.

-Vete con él. Mis hombres no deben darse cuenta de que los dejé ir, deben apresurarse.

-¿Que nos dejaste ir?- Zoro dio un paso al frente-. Esos inútiles no pudieron hacernos frente. Tienes suerte de que no decidiéramos destrozar tu ridículo barco.

-No hables de más, Roronoa. Váyanse de una vez.

-¿Dónde está Tashigi?- preguntó de pronto Robin y al sonido de este nombre, Zoro se tensó-, no deberíamos dejarla aquí también. Si tus hombres no saben nada sobre esto seguirán…

-Tienes razón. Por el bien de la chica, deben llevársela también. Debe encontrarse en la misma celda, no permití que la movieran o la sacaran de ahí. Te prometo que nos veremos pronto.

Robin no dijo nada más y se desprendió de él para seguir a Zoro, que le lanzó una última mirada de odio a Blackhill y la siguió.

Robin trató de no prestar atención a la cercanía que ese hombre se había permitido tener con ella. Corrió asegurándose de que Zoro la siguiera y pronto encontraron la celda donde tenían encerrada a Tashigi. Zoro tiró la puerta con sus espadas y miraron al interior.

La chica estaba agazapada en el rincón, como si eso le sirviera para esconderse.

-¡Ven con nosotros!- la llamó Robin-, te prometo que estarás mejor que si te quedas aquí.

Tashigi la miró, llena de dudas. Ella no era quien pudiera confiar en un grupo de piratas, y Roronoa en específico la hacía sentir siempre menor, menos valiosa como espadachín. Sin embargo, Nico Robin había sido amable con ella y eso ya era bastante decir para una pirata que tenía fama de desalmada. Se puso de pie, y aún sin estar segura de nada, los siguió.

-No te quedes atrás- le advirtió Zoro con gran severidad, antes de dar vuelta por el pasillo equivocado y ser devuelto a la ruta correcta por unas manos que Robin floreció en las paredes y lo trajeron de regreso.

Corrieron hasta la cubierta, en donde los demás les limpiaban el camino rumbo al barco quitándose de encima a los piratas al mando de Blackhill. Cuando consiguieron regresar todos al barco se alejaron con toda la rapidez que pudieron. Aquellos tripulantes no le ganaban a los Mugiwara en habilidades pero sí en cantidad y la situación comenzaba a tornarse molesta.

Cuando estuvieron de regreso en el barco, se sintió una atmósfera general de tranquilidad.

-¡Robin, qué bueno que estás bien!- gritó Luffy y su alegría contagió en seguida a sus compañeros.

Robin fue recibida con júbilo de vuelta en el Sunny. Habían estado buscándola por varios días y al fin daban con ella. Traerla de regreso había sido más fácil de lo esperado, ya que no tuvieron que enfrentar demasiada resistencia.

Franky comenzó a realizar los movimientos necesarios para que el barco se alejara de la zona y buscar un lugar seguro. Por estar concentrados en la búsqueda de Robin habían descuidado el reabastecerse y Nami buscaba desesperadamente una ruta a alguna isla cercana sin salirse demasiado de su plan de avance original.

Fue hasta varios minutos después que los Mugiwaras se percataron de un alma extra dentro del barco que normalmente les alarmaría tener ahí. Tashigi aguardaba, inquieta, recargada contra la barandilla del barco en un profundo silencio pero alerta a todo movimiento o comentario.

-Ella…-habló Nami al notarla. Dio un paso tentativamente en su dirección, pero se detuvo casi en seguida. Robin asintió.

-La traje conmigo, en ese barco corría muchos peligros. No creo que sea problema tenerla con nosotros un tiempo.

-¡Pero es la subordinada de Smoker!- gritó Ussop, visiblemente inquieto-. Si la tenemos aquí lo más probable es que él ya venga en camino a buscarla y entonces nosotros somos los que tendremos que enfrentarlo. No creo que haya sido buena idea traerla aquí.

Ni bien Ussop hubo terminado de decir esto, Sanji ya había salido de la cocina cargado de platos de comida y postres para sus adoradas damas, Nami, Robin, y la joven y hermosa Tashigi que afortunadamente estaba ahora bajo sus dedicados cuidados. Como era de esperarse, Tashigi lo miraba con horrorizada sorpresa mientras bailoteaba a su alrededor, hasta que Nami le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza para que se calmara.

-No seas idiota, no necesitamos que la asustes más de lo que ya está- puntualizó. Luego se acercó a ella. Tashigi se había negado reiteradamente a aceptar el postre que Sanji le ofrecía, así que Nami probó ofreciéndole uno ella misma-. Creo que necesitas comer algo. Si quieres puedes dormir con nosotras en lo que llegamos a algún puerto seguro, te prometo que nada te pasará.

Tashigi no aceptó tampoco el pastel de manos de Nami y se negó también rotundamente a dormir con ellas en la misma habitación.

-Tienen que dejarme ir- aseguró, temblando de miedo y de rabia-, denme un bote en el que pueda salir al mar. De lo contrario…-, pensó en una buena amenaza, pero no se le ocurrió nada que ella pudiera hacer. Entonces pensó en su jefe-, Smoker san los hará pagar. Lamentarán haberme tomado como rehén.

Robin levantó las cejas. Ellos no la habían tomado como rehén, ella misma se había animado a acompañarlos a final de cuentas. Probablemente seguía muy asustada.

Una risa de desdén se escuchó a través de la cubierta. Todos voltearon entonces a ver a Zoro, que estaba recargado en el mástil con las manos tras la nuca. Al parecer estaba escuchando todo lo que ocurría a pesar de aparentaba estar dormido. Su expresión fue el acento que hacía falta para que Tashigi perdiera el control.

-¡Roronoa!- la detuvieron antes de que se acercara a Zoro.

-¡El nido de cuervo! ¡Puedes dormir en el nido de cuervo, es perfecto!- reaccionó Nami, poniéndose frente a ella antes de que ocurriera algo qué lamentar-. Nadie te molestará, te llevaremos tus comidas y una vez que lleguemos a tierra firme puedes hacer lo que quieras para encontrar a tus compañeros y a Smoker.

Tashigi cambió su mirada hacia ella. Tenía los ojos llorosos y estaba sonrojadísima, producto del enojo, el miedo y la desesperación. Nami se sintió profundamente conmovida con lo vulnerable que era.

-No te podemos dejar salir al mar así como así. Nos encontramos a kilómetros de la siguiente isla y tú sola te perderías. Estas aguas son traicioneras.

Tashigi pareció considerarlo. Nami sonrió.

-Te llevaremos mantas y almohadas para acondicionar el lugar. No te preocupes por nada.

Tashigi no asintió, pero tampoco protestó más.

De pronto un relámpago iluminó el cielo, y fue como la señal que todos necesitaban para dispersarse y atender cada quien sus asuntos.

.

.

.

Después de haberse dado un buen baño y de asegurarse –aunque sin acercarse demasiado a ella para no molestarla- de que Tashigi estuviera cómoda, Robin ya estaba recostada en la habitación de chicas cuando Nami al fin apareció por la puerta.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, ya encontré una buena ruta y creo que llegaremos pronto a una isla habitada- se quitó su ropa de diario y se puso un pijama rá reabastecernos ahí y dejar a Tashigi en algún lugar donde pueda quedarse en un hotel y comunicarse con Smoker.

Robin asintió. Luego de pensarlo un momento, se decidió a hacerle otra pregunta.

-Me pareció que al principio tú tampoco estabas muy complacida por tenerla aquí. ¿Puedo saber qué te hizo portarte tan bien con ella?

Nami se encogió de hombros, retiró las sábanas de su cama y se acostó.

-No quiero problemas sobre el barco hasta que todo esté bien otra vez. Mientras más pronto nos liberemos de ella y de un posible enfrentamiento con Smoker, mejor.

Robin sonrió, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Desde cuándo le tememos a Smoker?

-Desde que Luffy, Zoro y Sanji no se encuentran en su mejor forma para pelear- aclaró Nami en un gesto que indicaba que no estaba bromeando en lo absoluto. Robin no tardó en darse cuenta de que su actitud estaba siendo demasiado relajada, de lo cual se arrepintió en seguida. Llevaba un par de días sin saber de su tripulación, así que ahora debía preguntar.

-¿Qué pasó mientras no estuve?

Nami suspiró y se abrazó a sus rodillas. Levantó la mirada hacia Robin.

-Bueno, hemos tenido demasiados enfrentamientos con los marines y con otras tripulaciones…nada demasiado serio pero no ha habido tiempo para descansar debidamente ni para terminar de sanar-, Nami se quedó pensativa un momento, y Robin esperó paciente a que siguiera hablando-. Extrañamente, Luffy no está tan mal, después de lo que pasó en Thriller Bark hubiera esperado algo más serio pero… son Sanji y Zoro los que más me preocupan, especialmente Zoro. No creo que resistan mucho más si no tienen unos días de descanso adecuados.

Robin finalmente asintió. A pesar de que no decía nada, Nami podía interpretar bastante bien su silencio. Finalmente, la joven se decidió a preguntar a su amiga todo lo que no había podido decir antes.

-¿Qué sucedió mientras estaban en ese barco?

Robin se enderezó un poco y se recargó contra la cabecera de su cama. En la mesa a lado de ella había un vaso con agua así que bebió un par de sorbos antes de hablar.

-Nos tuvieron encerradas sin poder comer ni beber nada. No dijimos ni una palabra ninguna de las dos y apenas pudimos dormir. Luego unos sujetos entraron y trataron de abusar de Tashigi y yo…hice que fijaran su atención en mí y no en ella-, Nami asintió, en cierta manera comprendiendo el accionar de su amiga-, y luego apareció el capitán del barco.

-¿Y quién es?

-Su nombre es Blackhill William, al parecer es una especie de corsario y…él me dijo que no era su intención que esos hombres nos trataran así. Luego él fue muy atento conmigo.

Nami levantó las cejas. Robin se quedó callada, meditando un momento en las acciones de ese hombre mientras habían conversado en su estudio. Se preguntó qué querría que hiciera por él, y cuándo sería que volverían a verse. No porque ella quisiera o lo deseara, sino simplemente porque le daba curiosidad…

-¿Hizo algo malo? la cara que traía Zoro cuando te sacó de ahí era peor de lo usual.

Robin se encogió de hombros.

-Probablemente se quedó con alguna idea equivocada. Ese hombre mostró mucho interés en mí, quizás demasiado, aún no lo decido. De hecho me dijo que deseaba volverme a ver.

-¿Para qué?

-No lo sé. Dijo que quizás yo podría ayudarle en algo pero no me dio ni un detalle.

-Ya veo.

Robin no tenía mucho más qué decir al respecto, pero por la expresión traviesa que tenía Nami en el rostro supo qué idea tenía ahora en la cabeza.

-Ten cuidado, supongo- sonrió- ¿al menos es guapo?

-Es muy atractivo- contestó Robin, siguiéndole el juego-, si es guapo o no depende de lo que a ti te parezca. Si me preguntas a mí…

Robin no terminó la oración porque en seguida un resplandor pasó por su mente impidiéndole seguir hablando.

Unos ojos oscuros mirando los suyos, una piel bronceada sudando y empapándola, unos jadeos ahogados y profundos, un beso con sabor a licor en sus labios…

Y un salto en el corazón...

Nami casi se asustó al ver esta reacción de su parte.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí.

-¿Te estabas acordando de ese hombre?

Robin negó con la cabeza. Y no mentía. En ese momento pensaba en alguien más.

Pero la imagen de Blackhill volvió a su mente casi en seguida, cuando Nami lo insinuó.

-Es muy elegante- dijo a modo complementario-, inteligente y culto también. Y es usuario de una fruta del diablo que lo convierte en un hombre partícula. No sé si sea muy fuerte pero al menos a mí me sorprendió. No creo que sea del todo malo. De hecho, nos dejó ir sin más. Y me dijo que nos volveríamos a ver…

-Ya veo- Nami se recostó y para Robin fue más que evidente que ahora las cosas parecían más en serio que minutos antes, porque Nami había dejado de mirarla de esa manera traviesa-, pues habrá que estar atentos. Como ya te dije, no estamos para buscar problemas al menos por unos días.

Robin asintió y ambas se acostaron a dormir.

.

.

.

Robin se puso de pie y caminó. Tal como esperaba, encontró a Zoro sentado en la cubierta, aún a esas altas horas, meditando al parecer. Pero él reaccionó en seguida y se lanzó contra ella como un animal feroz en respuesta del ataque de cualquier enemigo.

Robin no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, estaba furioso. La bestia extraña en que se transformaba su compañero entonces no tenía piedad con nada ni con nadie…y en cierto modo era irresistible tenerlo así. La empujó contra una pared y la envolvió con sus brazos, y la absorbió con su mirada y la obligó a consumirse en su calor.

-Si ese tipo te vuelve a poner una mano encima…

Zoro pegó su frente a la de ella y la miró a los ojos intensamente, como si la amenaza fuera para Robin y no para aquél sujeto. De pronto su piel se sentía mucho más caliente que antes. Ella casi temió que su nakama tuviera alguna fiebre, pero no era el caso.

-Como si de verdad te importara- sonrió entonces, antes de inclinar su rostro y besarle, y en realidad poco consciente fue de cuándo su ropa desapareció, o la de él. Sus cuerpos se movieron en perfecta sincronía, su espalda se raspaba contra la pared de madera pero él la mantenía en su lugar, perfectamente acoplada a su cuerpo, acariciándose, mordiéndose y explorándose.

-¿Crees que no me importa?- ambos sudaban abundantemente producto de la fricción de sus pieles y del ambiente húmedo que había quedado después de la tormenta. Cualquiera que saliera podría haberlos visto allí, cualquiera podría haber escuchado los sonidos generados por ese placer en bruto que compartían, pero estaban en ese punto de nublazón mental que les impedía razonar al respecto y tomar precauciones. El deseo se apoderaba de ambos casi en cualquier situación y ya bastante era disimularlo frente a los demás.

Sus pieles se reconocían al instante, encontraban su ritmo y danzaban juntos en un compás disparatado, él en ella, el firme ir y venir de sus cuerpos, la piel erizada, cada embate profundo, cada caricia, cada punto de placer encontrado por sus dedos, cada mordida, cada beso…

-No tendría por qué….aahh….-suspiró-…es…aaah….ahí….sigue, más fuerte…

Y sus gemidos subieron en volumen e intensidad junto con los de él, largamente, hasta concluir en una culminación que parecía construirse desde el momento en que dejaban sus cuerpos ir hasta volver a dejarlos encontrarse y volverlo a hacer todo de nuevo.

Exhausto, Zoro dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y luego reclinó su cabeza en el pecho de Robin. Su carne era suave y cálida y parecía darle la bienvenida cuando él atacaba sus senos con besos y succiones. Sentada sobre su regazo, ella abrazó su cabeza contra su piel y suspiró al sentir su pulso acelerado y sus jadeos furibundos, y su sangre aún caliente como si corriera por sus propias venas.

-Cada día lo haces mejor- ronroneó en su oído, perceptiblemente satisfecha-, sobre todo cuando estás molesto.

Zoro gruñó, no encontrando otra respuesta a su observación.

-Nami me comentó que te veías muy enojado.

-¿Y si así fuera qué?

-Nada. Sólo que sería interesante saber que te estás poniendo celoso.

-¿Celoso yo?- preguntó entonces él en tono burlón y Robin le acarició la espalda en los mismos lugares donde un par de minutos antes le había sacado sangre con las uñas. Zoro se enroscó aún más contra su piel. Era como un gatito dulce y sumiso a su disposición- aunque minutos antes había sido un animal un poco más salvaje. Usó sus dedos para peinar su cabello hacia atrás y lo sintió suave, pero húmedo por el sudor.

-Sí, tú. Y quizás deberías. Ese hombre era…

Zoro se movió de nuevo contra ella como si fuera a continuar embistiéndola y Robin lanzó un gemido de sorpresa. Luego le dio una mordida en el cuello que la hizo ver estrellas.

-Cállate. Si quieres tener algo con él al menos no lo hagas en mi cara, mujer.

-Lo mismo va para ti.

-¿De qué hablas?

Robin lanzó una mirada rápida hacia el nido de cuervo, aunque no era visible desde donde estaban.

-Ahora tú eres la que está celosa.

-Claro que no. Pero ella…es espadachín igual que tú.

-Mmh. ¿Igual que yo? Eso es cuestionable.

Poco a poco la incomodidad comenzó a trepar por sus cuerpos. Tuvieron que separarse y vestirse, contentos de no haber sido descubiertos. Una vez que estuvieron de pie otra vez, y quizás por la misma incomodidad, Robin se acercó y dejó un beso suave y externo en los labios de Zoro. Él movió los suyos, correspondiendo ligeramente, y se dejaron ir con extraña facilidad en esta ocasión.

Zoro se quedó mirando en algún punto del horizonte que ella no pudo visualizar.

-Hablo en serio, mujer. Ese hombre no me dio confianza alguna. Si pones en peligro a nuestros nakama…

-No lo haré. Y también hablaba en serio yo con lo de Tashigi.

-¿Quieres que te sea _fiel_?-preguntó él con cierto aire burlón. Robin sonrió después de pensarlo un momento.

-No si no te nace. No hay necesidad alguna. Yo por mi parte no puedo prometerte nada- sonrió con picardía y luego se mordió los labios-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

.

.

.

Extrañamente, el cuerpo de Robin había quedado satisfecho totalmente por Zoro y estaba muy feliz de volverlo a ver después de haber sido violentada por esos piratas, pero no podía dormir porque su mente vagaba buscando respuestas acerca de Blackhill... a quien extrañamente en su imaginación sentía que podía llamar por el nombre que le había sugerido, Bill.

Zoro por su parte, estaba exhausto pero contento con la sesión de ese día y reconfortado de sentir de nuevo la calidez de Robin después de haberla tenido lejos. Pero de pronto se encontró a sí mismo meditando en lo que ella le había dicho, porque en efecto, al igual que él, Tashigi sabía usar espadas…y además, ella era idéntica a Kuina…

 _Continuará…_

 _La relación de Zoro y Robin comienza ambigua, como siempre, me gusta mucho cómo funciona así :'D hace todo más interesante._

 _Llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo este primer capítulo, y he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Espero que les haya agradado y que me den su opinión que sin duda me será de gran ayuda._

 _Sin más que agregar, me despido._

 _¡Besos!_

 _Aoshika October_


	2. La propuesta

_Ya es bastante tarde, pero publico esto ahora para desestresarme un poco de los pendientes. Tendré una mañana pesada así que me voy a dormir._

 _Pero antes, los invito a leer._

 **Eyes Wide Shut**

 **Capítulo 2: La propuesta**

Por la mañana, algo más descansados, los Mugiwara se dispusieron a hacer una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para Robin –y sorpresivamente también para Tashigi, aunque ésta última se negó rotundamente a salir de su fortaleza desde el primer momento.

A pesar de que no había demasiados víveres Sanji pensaba que podía hacer algo decente con lo que tenía a la mano, además, Ussop y Luffy pudieron pescar algunas cosas buenas en un rato de modo que tenían aquello como respaldo. Según los cálculos de Nami no faltaba mucho para que llegaran a la isla a la que estaban dirigiéndose, entonces podrían reabastecerse como era debido.

Desde temprano comenzó a salir la comida de la cocina junto con las bebidas preparadas por Sanji. Brook y Franky comenzaron con la música y Luffy, Chopper y Ussop empezaron a bailar y cantar. Nami estaba sentada tomando el sol como era usual pero observando la alegría de sus compañeros, y Zoro reposaba junto a la barandilla, también disfrutando del espectáculo (aunque nunca iba a admitir lo mucho que le gustaba ver a sus amigos divertirse).

Robin se había alejado de sus compañeros y había ido al nido de cuervo. Tocó la escotilla de la entrada y esperó por una respuesta, que no recibió. Volvió a golpear, pero esta vez habló.

-Tashigi san, Sanji se quedó bastante preocupado porque no quisiste tu desayuno. ¿Crees que puedas salir un rato a almorzar?

La escotilla se abrió, y entonces, el rostro de Tashigi se asomó por la pequeña abertura. Miró a Robin con una expresión serena, pero sin poder ocultar del todo su desagrado.

-Con todo respeto, Robin san. No quiero salir y convivir con…

-¿Piratas?-la palabra salió de los labios de Robin con una entonación que evidenciaba lo patética que le parecía la actitud de la joven bajo semejante situación.-No es por ser agresiva o algo, Tashigi san, pero no creo que estés del todo consciente que has sido ayudada por nosotros. Lo menos que podrías hacer para mostrar agradecimiento es ser amable.

-¿Y por qué debería?- preguntó de nuevo la joven, cada vez más a la defensiva. Robin frunció el ceño. Normalmente era muy calmada, pero esa chica estaba acabando con sus nervios. Decidió jugar con algo diferente ésta vez, con una carta que, si estaba en lo correcto, podría con ella.

-Por honor. Reconocer la virtud en personas que antes has juzgado mal…

-Perdone, ¿pero qué sabe usted sobre el honor? –Robin se sintió tan impresionada por ésta interrupción que no respondió-, ¡estuvo a punto de entregarse voluntariamente a esos brutos! Y quién sabe qué haya tenido que hacer con el capitán de ese barco para que la dejara ir tan fácil. ¿Cree que no recuerdo cómo la conocí? Usted trabajaba para Crocodile, era su mano derecha y apuesto a que mucho más que eso. Robin, no creo que usted pueda decirme algo sobre el honor.

Impresionada por la imbecilidad de aquella respuesta, Robin se quedó en silencio, sabiendo que su mirada taladraba al interior del corazón de la joven. Tashigi comenzó a temblar, se puso roja, sus ojos perdieron foco y cada vez se veía más nerviosa, consciente al parecer, de lo desafortunado de su elección de oponente. Robin podría haberla matado en ese instante si le hubiera dado la gana, pero no lo hizo por el simple hecho de que la chica le inspiraba más compasión por su estupidez que enojo. Esperó a que el peso de su propio discurso le cayera a Tashigi por sí mismo en la cabeza y sonrió con despiadada ternura.

-Zoro tenía razón. El que tú seas espadachín _igual que él_ , es un hecho altamente cuestionable.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue de allí sin esperar una réplica.

.

.

.

Cuando volvió a cubierta, Nami la observó. Parecía ausente, retraída. No era extraño ver ese tipo de expresión en ella; Robin tenía esa personalidad melancólica y silenciosa que suele distinguir a los artistas y a los genios de la gente común. Sin embargo, la pelirroja pudo notar fácilmente que había algo fuera de lugar en la actitud de su compañera. Por la dirección en que venía, fue más que obvio para ella que acababa de hablar con Tashigi.

-¿Conseguiste que nos acompañara?- preguntó de buena gana, sonriendo. Robin devolvió la sonrisa, pero negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros con resignación.

-No quiere mezclarse con _piratas_ \- explicó con cierta amargura en la voz que definitivamente consiguió sorprender a Nami. Zoro, unos metros más allá, no pudo mantenerse indiferente ante éstas palabras.

El día siguió como tenían planeado; siguió la música, la comida, el baile y los juegos. En algún momento del día, Nami logró aproximarse a Tashigi y convencerla de salir a darse un baño y de ir a la cocina a buscar a Sanji para comer algo. La joven marine lo hizo sin establecer contacto con ninguno de los otros miembros de la tripulación, y se encerró de vuelta en el nido de cuervo tan pronto como pudo hacerlo.

Robin no pudo evitar notar, una vez más, que su navegante se estaba portando de lo más suave con ella.

.

.

.

Al cabo de dos días, Nami se asomó a cubierta y miró con ayuda de un telescopio la tierra que tenía al frente.

-Uh…muchachos, les tengo una buena noticia y una mala noticia- dijo, y todos se agruparon cerca de donde ella estaba parada.

-¿Qué ocurre, Nami?- preguntó Ussop, un poco preocupado. Nami suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada grave. Ya casi llegamos a la isla…el problema es que al parecer no hay ninguna ciudad ni puerto allí. Parece que me equivoqué.

-No es tan malo, Nami swan…- sonrió Sanji, tratando de levantar un poco los ánimos de su adorada dama-, igual podemos recolectar frutas y cazar algunos animales. Con eso aguantaremos perfectamente hasta llegar a una isla que sí esté habitada.

-Éste tipo de islas siempre tienen una laguna o alguna fuente de dónde sacar agua- agregó Franky- ese tampoco será problema.

-El problema es Tashigi- repuso Nami, inquieta-. Le dijimos que llegando a la siguiente isla podría buscar una manera de comunicarse con Smoker y no vamos a poder cumplir con eso.

-No te preocupes por esa niña, si tiene que esperar, que espere.

A nadie le sorprendió la reacción concisa y seca –y algo desconsiderada- de Zoro. En realidad, Robin pensaba en algo similar. A Nami y a Ussop les preocupaba por lo de Smoker, a Sanji le preocupaba incomodar a una dama y a los demás simplemente les daba lo mismo.

Como era de esperarse, la joven no tomó a bien la noticia, y de ser posible se volvió aún más huraña y a la defensiva de lo que ya se estaba portando.

.

.

.

Un rato después llegaron a la isla, que tenía un tamaño considerable. Tal como Sanji había esperado, desde afuera se podían ver los hermosos árboles frutales que podía aprovechar, y haciendo cálculos, Nami pensó que tendrían que pasar la noche ahí. El clima era templado y agradable y parecía una buena idea (además, al no ser un lugar habitado se ahorraba pagar un hotel).

Animados por poder pisar tierra después de varios días, los Mugiwara se repartieron actividades para aquella jornada: Sanji, Ussop y Luffy irían a recolectar frutas, Nami, Brook y Franky irían a buscar agua y Chopper iría con Robin a explorar, por si encontraban algo interesante que pudiera servirles para sus respectivos intereses. Zoro se quedaría en el barco, pues deseaba meditar. Más tarde saldría a ver si había algún animal que valiera la pena cazar, cuando los demás volvieran y alguien lo relevara.

Conformes con la repartición de tareas, los Mugiwaras se dispersaron con sus compañeros y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Chopper y Robin conversaban tranquilamente mientras caminaban por los bellos terrenos que conformaban la espesa pero apacible selva. Para alegría de Chopper, no tardaron en encontrar algunas plantas con propiedades medicinales que pudo colectar y guardar cuidadosamente dentro de diferentes envases que llevaba en su mochila.

La plática pronto se centró en la medicina, y de ahí pasó a algo que tenía inquieta a Robin desde que habían regresado y había tenido esa plática con Nami. ¿En qué estado se encontraban sus compañeros después de Thriller Bark?

Le constaba que Zoro estaba muy herido una vez pasado el peligro pero ella había visto la mayor parte de la batalla y no conseguía entender en qué momento había recibido tanto daño, como para que después de tantos días no hubiera mejorado lo suficiente. Que tuvieran que estar preocupados por la posible llegada de Smoker ya era algo bastante grave. Y con la actitud que estaba teniendo Tashigi últimamente, en definitiva se estaba arrepintiendo de habérsela llevado de ese barco en primer lugar.

Chopper no tenía una respuesta clara a la condición de Zoro y Sanji. Luffy estaba fresco como una lechuga y andaba de un lado a otro como si nada; ahí no había ningún problema. Lo de Sanji parecía más emocional que otra cosa, andaba algo decaído y melancólico, a tal grado (y esta era probablemente la parte más notoria) que había disminuido considerablemente sus enfrentamientos con Zoro. Quizás se le pasaría en unos días, si todo seguía más o menos tranquilo.

En cuanto a Zoro, había recibido más heridas que todos sus compañeros juntos. Los primeros días había estado inestable pero ahora estaba relativamente bien, sin embargo Chopper se daba cuenta (y sabía muy bien que Zoro sabía) que no estaba al cien por ciento recuperado, y que incluso había cosas que hacían bajar sus estado físico, como la pelea que habían tenido con la tripulación que la tenía secuestrada, sólo dos días antes.

-Estuvo un rato conmigo en la enfermería esa noche- comentó Chopper distraídamente, mientras cortaba con cuidado los valiosos tallos de una planta especialmente benéfica- lo revisé y lo mandé a hidratarse y a descansar, pero creo que estuvo otro rato en la cubierta entrenando. En la mañana estaba igual o peor que antes.

En este punto, suspiró.

-No es algo que pueda impedirle ¿sabes?, a veces creo que sería peor si lo obligara a reposar- suspiró en actitud de derrota-, no sé qué hacer con él.

Robin recordó con algo de culpa lo que ella y Zoro habían estado haciendo esa noche, y aunque no se habían tomado demasiado tiempo ni habían hecho nada muy _creativo_ estaba consciente del desgaste físico que su compañero podía haber sufrido a causa suya. Suspiró, preguntándose si debía aunque fuera insinuar si ese tipo de actividad podría hacer que Zoro empeorara, pero desistió. No le parecía adecuado importunar a Chopper con ese cuestionamiento. La intimidad de sus pacientes lo inquietaba bastante cuando se trataba de ese tipo de cosas. A ella, por ejemplo, le había ayudado con unas pastillas anticonceptivas, y había estado tan nervioso durante el proceso de fabricación que se ponía a la defensiva apenas escuchaba a alguien acercarse a la enfermería. Al cabo de un tiempo se calmó y trabajó con más seguridad. Nadie más sabía de la existencia de estas pastillas que ellos dos. En ese sentido, quizás preguntarle sobre qué pasaría si Zoro tenía actividad sexual mientras estaba débil sería demasiado revelador para el pobre reno.

Se separaron después de un rato de exploración. Chopper quería volver al barco y guardar y acomodar lo que había encontrado, Robin por otro lado, quería ir un poco más al interior del bosque antes de regresar. Faltaban aún un par de horas para la comida así que supuso que tenía bastante tiempo.

Siguió caminando por su cuenta durante un rato, hasta que unos ruidos llamaron su atención. Parecían los pasos sigilosos de alguien, y por alguna razón tuvo la corazonada de que quien estuviera del otro lado de los arbustos que cubrían su vista no era ninguno de sus nakamas.

De pronto, sintió como si una ráfaga de viento pasara a su lado, y sintió sus manos sujetas a sus espaldas y su boca cubierta por la mano de alguien.

-Shh, tranquila, guarda silencio.

Robin reconoció esa voz que en seguida le mandó una pequeña descarga de electricidad por la espina dorsal. Intentó lo más que pudo regularizar su respiración. Cuando se relajó lo suficiente, él le soltó las muñecas y adelantó la mano hacia los arbustos, retirándolos para que pudiera ver lo que había del otro lado.

Un felino de rarísima especie se deslizaba con sus movimientos angulosos y escurridizos por entre la maleza.

-No hagas ruido, o se escapará. Dame un minuto, sólo tengo que fotografiarlo.

Ella asintió.

Él se adelantó entonces y Robin pudo verlo, al menos de espaldas.

Blackhill vestía un pantalón de tela resistente, propia para andar en la selva, además de una camiseta suelta y fresca, al menos en apariencia. A pesar de la sencillez de su vestir, seguía manteniendo cierto porte de realeza, quizás por la perfección con que sus guantes encajaban en sus manos como una segunda piel o por la elegancia de sus movimientos. Traía con él una mochila, y de ella sacó una cámara mucho más compacta que lo que se veía en las ciudades. Tomó la fotografía con impresionante silencio y el felino se alejó entre los árboles hasta perderse por completo de vista. Él sacó entonces un cuaderno de su bolsa, anotó algo y pareció complacido mientras leía sus anotaciones. Robin se había quedado en silencio, pronto él se dio la vuelta hacia ella.

Lucía más relajado que la primera vez que lo había visto; parecía que estuviera en su medio.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Robin?

-Bien ahora que estoy con mi tripulación. Justo iba a regresar, así que si me disculpa…

Se dio la vuelta para retirarse pero él la tomó del brazo y la detuvo.

-Tengo la sensación de que está huyendo de mí. ¿Tan molesto soy para usted?

Robin suspiró y se dio la vuelta para volver a encararlo.

-Para serle sincera, me parece mucha coincidencia que nos encontremos en esta isla de todos los lugares. Está desierta y bien podría tratarse de una emboscada de parte suya.

-Lamento que tenga esa idea. En este momento, me encantaría que nos hubiéramos conocido en una manera menos desafortunada.

Robin no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero curiosamente sintió la tensión desaparecer ligeramente. Blackhill le ofreció su brazo.

-¿Le parece si la acompaño a la playa? no se preocupe, regresaré por otro lado, sus amigos no tienen que verme.

Aún un poco desconfiada, Robin accedió. Si había leído suficientemente bien a ese hombre desde un principio sabía que no iba a desistir hasta que ella por lo menos le siguiera el juego por un rato. De modo que se sujetó de su brazo y comenzaron a caminar.

-Si sirve para tranquilizarte un poco, le informo que esta isla está dentro de las propiedades de los reyes para los que trabajo. Y sí, que nos encontráramos aquí no es tan extraño considerando que su Log Pose tenía que traerlos tarde o temprano si quieren salir de estas aguas. Vengo regularmente, por suerte, parte de los privilegios de mi trabajo es que puedo explorar estas islas en busca de cosas que me sean de interés. El estudio de especies extrañas, por ejemplo.

-Ya veo que tiene usted una coartada.

-Llámalo "explicación lógica de una feliz coincidencia", suena mejor.

Robin lo miró, sin mostrarse impresionada, aunque ciertamente lo estaba. Se manejaba con una soltura impresionante, parecía que todo el tiempo estaba calmado, relajado, y también parecía que conocía el lugar de palmo a palmo. La ayudó a pasar por encima de las raíces de los árboles o por terrenos difíciles como si supiera la colocación de cada uno de los agujeros que había en el suelo o de las ramificaciones de las plantas. Incluso su forma de hablar sonaba perfectamente armoniosa, como si supiera de antemano exactamente todo lo que ella podría decirle, y qué contestar en cuanto lo dijera.

Tenía que admitir que hacía tiempo que no conocía a alguien tan culto y tan seguro de sí mismo, y tan encantador. En su tripulación estaban Sanji y Nami por ejemplo, que aunque no habían recibido una preparación para ser _tan_ refinados tenían lo suyo; Sanji con sus perfectos modales y su vasta cultura y Nami con su inteligencia sofisticada, le daban bastante clase a la vida que se llevaban en el barco. Los demás también tenían lo suyo, Brook con su música, Franky y Ussop con su ingenio, Chopper con su medicina, Zoro con las espadas y las artes marciales en general y Luffy…siendo Luffy. Pero Blackhill tenía algo que hacía pensar que cualquier cosa que hiciera, tenía la capacidad de hacerla bien.

Y esto era desconcertante. Pero no podía evitar que un pensamiento comenzara a reptar por su mente.

Este hombre era interesante.

Peligrosamente interesante.

Deliciosamente interesante.

Llegaron a un punto donde sólo había que estirar un poco el cuello para ver el Sunny detrás de unos arbustos. No habían hablado ya gran cosa así que Robin pensó en cómo darle a entender que desde ahí seguiría sola, pero él no soltó su brazo.

-Tengo que decirle que aún quiero hacer un trato con su tripulación. Pero me gustaría discutir los términos con usted antes de inmiscuir a sus compañeros.

-No sé si sea oportuno hablar de algo así aquí. Además, tengo que volver al barco.

-Lo sé, y por eso no hay problema. ¿Cuándo partirán?

Robin se quedó callada. No era algo que se sintiera segura de decirle, así que se limitó a mirarlo y a mantener sus labios sellados.

-Lo lamento, comprendo que me precipité. De todas formas, sé a qué isla llegarán después de ésta si usan el Log Pose. Se llama Noisy Dusks, y desde el momento en que partan de aquí tardarán unos tres días en llegar. Esa isla sí está habitada.

Acto seguido, sacó de su bolsillo un papel, pero al verlo bien, Robin se percató de que era más bien una fotografía de un elegante edificio.

-Seguiré vigilando las aguas y así sabré lo que necesite saber. La noche del día en que lleguen a la isla la esperaré para cenar, a las 8 en este restaurante, para hablar con tranquilidad. Hasta entonces, tendrá suficiente tiempo para convencerse de que puede confiar en mí.

Sin saber por qué, Robin tomó la fotografía.

En ese instante no fue dueña del momento ni de lo que ocurrió. Apenas se percató del par de labios que, delicados como una brisa marina, se posaron sobre los suyos por un momento. Luego él se separó a un par de centímetros de su rostro y le sonrió. Robin permaneció impasible.

-No diré que lo lamento porque sería una mentira cínica- sonrió Blackhill-, pero sí me disculpo por invadir su espacio.

-Tendrá que tener más cuidado en adelante- Robin lo obligó a retirar las manos con un movimiento bastante brusco.

-Está bien. Piénselo, estaré esperándola. Asumiré que si no llega a las 10 de la noche habrá rechazado terminantemente mi ofrecimiento, y a partir de ese instante, lo que pase entre nuestras tripulaciones ya no será algo que yo pueda controlar.

Dicho esto, desapareció, asumió Robin, con ayuda de su habilidad.

.

.

.

Tashigi había esperado hasta escuchar que todos los Mugiwara habían bajado del barco. Entonces salió del nido de cuervo y se asomó a la cubierta, y sentado en el centro, encontró al tripulante que buscaba.

-Roronoa- lo llamó con voz firme, no queriendo dejar que la intimidara- Roronoa, necesito hablar contigo.

Zoro estaba sentado en posición de loto, con sus manos relajadas pero juntas, con los antebrazos apoyados en las rodillas. Sus ojos cerrados completaban la escena que era más que evidente; estaba meditando.

Tashigi no se había puesto a pensar en esto y ese fue quizás su primer error. El segundo fue insistir.

-Roronoa.

-¿Qué quieres?

Zoro prácticamente no movió nada más que sus labios, y tan ligeramente que resultaba sorprendente la firmeza de sus palabras. Tashigi retrocedió un poco, pero se había determinado a no dar muestra alguna de debilidad frente a uno de sus más odiados oponentes, así que se reafirmó en sus palabras.

-Necesito que me prestes una de tus espadas. Llevo días sin practicar como se debe.

Zoro siguió igual que antes, como si nada hubiera pasado; su respiración era lenta y acompasada, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo mantenía un movimiento mínimo, casi tan rígido como si no hubiera sangre corriendo por sus venas.

-No puedo prestarte ninguna. No podrías manejarlas.

-¿¡Quién dice que…?!

-Yo lo digo. Conozco mis espadas, sé que no podrías dominar ninguna de ellas apropiadamente, eres demasiado débil.

Tashigi dio con un pie en el suelo, molesta.

-¡No soy débil! Sabía que no podía esperar nada de un maldito pirata como tú y tu tripulación...

-Niña.

Tashigi se quedó muda.

-Tengo que advertirte que no permitiré que sigas con ese comportamiento. Puedes seguir pensando de nosotros lo que te dé la gana- dijo, fuerte y claro y aún sin abrir los ojos-, eso me tiene sin cuidado. Pero mientras estés en este barco, comerás lo que te prepare el cocinero, permitirás que te revise el médico, acatarás las instrucciones de la navegante y respetarás al resto de mis nakama. Y si se te ocurre pasarte de lista o llegas a insultar al capitán, tendrás que vértelas conmigo. Si no estás dispuesta a cumplir con lo que te acabo de decir, puedes bajarte ahora mismo de éste barco.

La voz y la forma de hablar de Zoro no daban lugar a réplica alguna. Tashigi fue capaz de ver de pronto su realidad problemática y evaluar sus escasas y odiosas opciones. Retrocedió y finalmente se volvió a encerrar en el nido de cuervo, sin decir nada más.

Chopper llegó un par de minutos después y le dijo a Zoro que lo relevaría. Zoro tomó sus espadas y bajó del barco luego de agradecerle.

.

.

.

Como solía suceder con Zoro, tardó más en encontrar el camino de regreso al barco que en cazar algunos animales de gran tamaño para el banquete de esa noche y para las reservas que necesitarían hasta la siguiente isla. Para cuando regresó ya todos sus compañeros habían terminado con sus tareas correspondientes y Sanji lo estaba esperando para cocinar lo que sea que hubiera llevado.

Seleccionó uno de los animales y le indicó serenamente que troceara los demás para guardarlos en la bodega.

Un poco sorprendido por la falta de gritos de su parte, Zoro obedeció sin decir gran cosa. A decir verdad, después de lo ocurrido en Thriller Bark le parecía bastante natural que su compañero no pudiera mirarlo a los ojos, siendo que él mismo llevaba varios días sin tener realmente ganas de pelea ni de discutir con él. Sabía de alguna forma que con el tiempo se les pasaría.

Después de la cena todo fue paz para los Mugiwara que se fueron a dormir esperando salir al día siguiente lo más pronto posible y encontrar una isla habitada.

.

.

.

Robin no mencionó nada de su encuentro con Blackhill en el bosque, en cambio, se limitó a insinuarle a Nami que muy probablemente la siguiente isla a la que llegarían estaría habitada, con tal de que la joven no se fuera a preocupar más de lo que ya estaba. Ver a Nami así de nerviosa no era lo habitual y se preguntaba si Tashigi era realmente la única razón de su comportamiento. Tal vez estaba ocurriendo algo que no le había dicho, y esto, con más razón, preocupaba a Robin.

.

.

.

Los siguientes días pasaron con toda tranquilidad en el mar. No hubo ningún cambio significativo en la actitud de Sanji o de Zoro, y como era de esperarse, tampoco por parte de Tashigi, salvo que ahora salía por su alimento cuando el cocinero llamaba, sin chistar. Ella no era la única, ciertamente, que quería que esta situación se acabara pronto. Finalmente divisaron a lo lejos la siguiente isla que en efecto estaba habitada, sin embargo, cuando se acercaron y tuvieron una vista del puerto, realmente no era lo que esperaban.

-Una isla de piratas- confirmó Nami con un gesto de cansancio, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa durante el almuerzo- de todos los lugares a donde podíamos haber caído, llegamos a una isla de piratas.

-No veo cuál puede ser el problema- opinó Franky, dándole un gran trago a su botella de cola-, a juzgar por los barcos anclados en el puerto me parece que ninguno de esos pobres diablos buscaría problemas con nosotros. Podemos abastecernos igual, hay gente de pueblo y por lo tanto hay tiendas.

-Es que eso no es lo importante- repuso Nami entonces, levantando la cabeza y mesándose el cabello- la cosa es que Tashigi no podrá poner un pie en esta isla, no podremos dejarla aquí y tendremos que seguir llevándola con nosotros hasta encontrar aún _otra_ isla o con los marines. No sé qué vaya a hacer cuando le digamos que…

Zoro levantó la mirada severamente hacia Nami. Normalmente no parecía tener ningún tipo de opinión cuando se trataba de éstos problemas, él seguía cualquiera que fuera la iniciativa de Luffy y ya, pero en este momento decidió poner mano firme, porque vaya que hacía falta.

-¿Qué no te he dicho ya que te olvides de ponerle las cosas cómodas a esa niña? No te preocupes más por ella. Está viviendo muy bien a costa de tu ridícula hospitalidad, su única opción respetable en este caso es quedarse callada y conformarse con lo que le toque hasta que podamos deshacernos de ella- guardó silencio un momento, luego continuó, sin despegar su mirada de su compañera-. Esto no es propio de ti, Nami. Muestra algo de carácter y toma la situación de frente.

El único ruido que se escuchó a continuación en la cocina fue el continuo masticar de Luffy, que había aprovechado el clima repentinamente taciturno para robar comida de todos los platos disponibles sobre la mesa.

-No le hables así a Nami chwan, bastardo marimo- fue lo único que pudo contestar Sanji, luego de unos momentos, solo que sorprendentemente sin exaltarse demasiado. Acto seguido se inclinó hacia Nami y le ofreció un postre, galantemente, aunque en este punto su trato expedía más cariño que coquetería de su parte. Sería quizás que él también sentía que la situación era grave o que todavía no estaba listo para enfrentar a Zoro. La cosa era poco menos que extraña, en general.

-No creo que sea un problema si se queda más tiempo- sonrió Luffy de repente, y para éste punto ya había acabado con todo lo que había en la mesa-, ¡quizás quiera ser nuestra nakama!

Luffy recibió por lo menos cinco golpes cargados de amor en la cabeza y tuvo que limpiar la cocina y lavar los platos, luego de que además Sanji le diera una paliza por no haber dejado ni las frutas de plástico que adornaban la mesa.

.

.

.

En vista de la nueva situación que tenían en frente, los Mugiwaras se prepararon para el reabastecimiento. Nami asignó las cantidades de dinero necesarias para cada necesidad, dándole obviamente prioridad a lo que Sanji necesitara para la cocina. En soledad, Robin observó de nuevo la fotografía que le había dado Blackhill, que no había sacado de un cajón desde ese día. No estaba segura de que fuera a haber un lugar así de elegante y bello en la isla, quizás hubo algún error de cálculo de parte del dudoso sujeto y habían terminado en un lugar distinto. Sin embargo al acercarse más, pudieron ver el letrero de bienvenida del puerto, y ella confirmó que se trataba del mismo lugar.

Se llamaba Noisy Dusks y parecía un lugar lleno de vida, pero había algo muy claro; en el muelle había cientos de letreros en contra de la Marina y el Gobierno Mundial, hechos a la manera rústica de la gente que no cuenta con demasiados recursos, aderezados con dibujos ofensivos y un lenguaje soez.

Por lo demás, la presencia de piratas sólo podía ser percibida en esto y en los barcos anclados que había mencionado Franky. Probablemente tenían lugares más específicos para reunirse, quién sabe.

-Si Tashigi pone un pie aquí le cortarán la cabeza a la primera oportunidad, y lo único que tendremos que entregarle a Smoker será su cadáver en partes- comentó Robin con su acostumbrada tranquilidad morbosa y Ussop y Chopper, que estaban a lado de ella, se sujetaron el cuello imaginándose la escena.

-No digas cosas tan terroríficas, Robin- suplicó el renito con lágrimas en los ojos, pero Robin le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-Por eso es que lo impediremos a toda costa- dijo con su voz cambiada a un tono cantarino y dulce.

Se alejó de ellos en dirección al _bunker_ que antes llamaban "nido de cuervo" y llamó a la puerta con firmeza. Después de lo del almuerzo, había tranquilizado a Nami ofreciéndose para ser quien le diera las nuevas a Tashigi. Hasta cierto punto, era todo un placer para ella.

Tashigi se asomó como ya era su costumbre, en una actitud completamente a la defensiva, y al ver a Robin frente a ella, ahogó un grito de sorpresa. No se había topado con ella ni con Zoro en los últimos días, y la verdad es que no deseaba ver a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Q-qué quiere?-preguntó tartamudeando, y Robin fue al grano.

-Hemos llegado a Noisy Dusks, pero es una isla de piratas. Puedes dejar el barco aquí, pero será bajo tu propio riesgo. También puedes quedarte, y en ese caso te garantizo que las cosas serán igual hasta que encontremos una isla bajo la protección de la marina.

Tashigi se quedó de pie ante la puerta, insegura de qué hacer. Bajarse sería una completa estupidez de su parte, pero aceptar abiertamente la caridad de los piratas una vez más sería rebajarse mucho. Cansada de su necedad, Robin le dio otra alternativa.

-No tienes que contestar abiertamente. Si quieres irte, puedes irte antes de que zarpemos de nuevo dentro de uno o dos días. Si quieres quedarte, sigue encerrada aquí como hasta ahora. En todo caso, si eliges dejar del barco, procura avisarle a alguien de tu partida.

Dicho esto, se alejó de la puerta, que escuchó cerrarse de golpe apenas hubo ella dado dos pasos en la dirección contraria.

Entonces, se topó con Zoro.

Se miraron un momento en silencio, luego Robin sonrió.

-Hola, Zoro, ¿ocurre algo?

-Eso mismo pensaba preguntarte. ¿Está todo bien?

Robin lo miró, sinceramente sorprendida.

-Sí, ¿por qué? No entiendo a qué se debe tu curiosidad. Todo está bien.

-Has estado inquieta desde la isla pasada. Y cada vez estás más nerviosa.

Robin se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en cómo haría Zoro para darse cuenta de éstas cosas. Ningún otro de sus nakama podría haberse percatado de algo así, pero era como si él tuviera un sexto sentido que lo hacía consciente de esos cambios –no solo en ella, eso sería demasiado especial, Zoro parecía tener esa capacidad con todos.

-No lo estoy.

-Tiene que ver con ese sujeto, ¿no es así?- al quedarse callada Robin, Zoro no cambió su expresión-. Sólo ten en cuenta lo que te dije antes. Ten mucho cuidado con él.

Zoro se dio la vuelta y se fue. Robin también se retiró; Nami anunciaba que estaban a punto de llegar a la isla.

.

.

.

La hora llegó y Robin decidió lo que haría. Tomó la fotografía y salió del barco con algunos minutos de anticipación.

Al llegar a la isla no habían tardado en percatarse de que se trataba de un lugar bastante tranquilo, a excepción de la parte que estaba comandada por los piratas. Un sector de la isla parecía especializarse en bares, reservas de cerveza, mapas, log pose, armas, herramientas y otros artículos de interés para la gente de altamar. Había todo tipo de disturbios a toda hora, y resultaba impensable para ella que un restaurante tan elegante se encontrara en un lugar así. Sin embargo, cuando le dieron las instrucciones para llegar, comprendió que había otra zona en esa isla que era todo lo contrario a la zona de piratas que había podido apreciar antes.

Eran unas pocas calles mucho más cuidadas que las demás. Se notaba que ahí vivía y comercializaba gente de mucha más categoría, pero al analizar más de cerca a los que circulaban por ahí, no pudo menos que pensar en gente que trabajaba con mafiosos y políticos corruptos. Eso tenía algo más de sentido.

Preguntando a un par de personas dio con el lugar en relativamente poco tiempo, y fuera del establecimiento, esperándola, estaba Blackhill.

Robin se acercó con una expresión neutral y con la misma, le saludó.

-Buenas noches, Robin. Luce usted…hermosa, como siempre.

La voz del hombre sonaba algo dudosa, pues aunque en efecto Robin lucía como siempre, hermosa, no se había puesto nada elegante que entonara con el lugar. Ella no tardó en darse cuenta de la decepción que mostraba, y se apresuró a aclarar su situación.

-No vine aquí a tener una cita o algo así con usted. Vine a hablar con la esperanza de terminar esto pronto porque tengo la sensación de que es un tipo bastante insistente- Blackhill no contestó-, realmente, me gustaría aclarar esta situación lo más pronto posible.

Finalmente, el hombre asintió sin salir aparentemente de su decepción. Le ofreció su brazo y comenzaron a caminar por las calles cuidadas y bellamente iluminadas del lugar.

-Lamento que pareciera que mis intenciones eran otras. Yo la respeto mucho, Robin, aunque usted no sea capaz de creer en mi sinceridad.

Robin se quedó callada un momento. Luego contestó.

-Yo le creo, Bill. Pero valoro mucho a mis amigos y sea cual sea la situación no los puedo arriesgar.

Sorprendido de que la mujer le hubiera llamado por su sobrenombre, Blackhill detuvo un momento su andar, para continuar casi en seguida como si nada hubiera pasado. Carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta.

-Nunca la haría hacer algo que la lastimara a usted o a sus amigos. Al contrario, lo que le voy a proponer es con el fin de ahorrarles pasar un mal momento.

-Está bien. Lo escucho.

-Bien, como le mencioné antes, soy un corsario. Trabajo para los reyes del país en cuyas aguas estamos. Ésta isla está fuera de los dominios pero no falta mucho para que deseen anexarla también, en cierto modo es terreno seguro.

Robin escuchaba atentamente.

-Como mencioné antes, tengo una deuda con ellos que tengo que pagar. Y para eso es que necesito la ayuda de tus compañeros.

Ella no contestó, pero sintió como se tensaba cuerpo. Aquello no sonaba para nada seguro, y a decir verdad, casi deseaba correr, huir de ese sujeto pronto. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no lo hizo.

-Una de mis misiones es evitar la entrada de piratas al país, y arrebatarles todos los tesoros que lleven consigo y entregárselos a mis superiores hasta pagar mi deuda. Y aquí es donde entran ustedes. Si me ayudan a librarme de los piratas que anclan en esta isla y los que se acerquen, podré entregar este lugar junto con los tesoros que podamos reunir, y así podré pagar mi deuda.

-¿Y nosotros qué ganaríamos con eso?

-Durante el tiempo que me ayuden recibirán trato de corsarios, no de piratas- explicó- podrán navegar las islas de los alrededores con total libertad, ni siquiera los marines podrán tocarlos. Pueden quedarse con el resto del tesoro una vez que la deuda esté saldada. Y además, les dejaremos la salida libre para que puedan continuar su viaje. No pueden arriesgarse a continuarlo por su cuenta; a partir de la siguiente isla, un enorme Calm Belt es la única ruta de salida de nuestro país. Está lleno de monstruos, y sin la ayuda de los técnicos que tengo bajo mi servicio, su barco se quedaría estancado y sin escapatoria.

Robin sonrió para sí misma, respirando tranquila.

-Tenemos un ingeniero que puede sacar el barco de cualquier Calm Belt. Y en cuanto a dejarnos el camino libre…me parece que no conoces a mis nakama. No nos derrotarán con facilidad.

Se soltó de su brazo con toda intención de seguir su camino sola y volver al barco, pero él la tomó de la mano firmemente, deteniéndola.

-Con dos de los tres pilares de batalla de tu tripulación fuera de combate no será tan fácil como crees.

Robin se detuvo. Blackhill se acercó a sus espaldas y siguió hablando en su oído, pero más que tratar de seducirla o atraerla, era fácil ver que lo que quería era amenazarla.

-No creo que quieras arriesgar a tu espadachín y a tu cocinero a algo así. Puede que mi tripulación no sea gran cosa para ustedes, pero si el ejército se llega a meter, si los reyes deciden llamar a los marines, si se juntan todas estas tripulaciones sanguinarias y si además cometen la estupidez de estancarse en el Calm Belt, entonces… bueno, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que puede pasar.

Robin se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Era increíble la manera en que sonreía con tranquilidad, como si no acabara de pronunciar tan odiosas palabras para ella. De pronto, la preocupación de Nami durante esos días pareció trasladarse a ella, de modo que imaginaba que sus amigos podían ser derrotados en cualquier circunstancia si no tenían cuidado.

-Toma en cuenta que te digo esto por tu bien- agregó él entonces, levantando la mano a su cabello. Robin no lo alejó, habiéndola sacado de sus pensamiento tan de pronto. Además, le pareció que algo en su expresión cambiaba por completo, como si no hubiera querido pronunciar esas palabras, como si de pronto fuera una persona completamente distinta-, no quiero que salgas lastimada. Hay…hay muchas cosas que me gustaría compartir contigo. Me gustaría de algún modo ser cercano a ti.

-Podrías comenzar por no amenazarme.

-Perdóname. No se me ocurrió otro modo, no deseaba que te fueras.

Tomó un mechón de su cabello y siguió jugueteando con él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos a través de los cristales de sus lentes. Robin hizo un movimiento lento para retirar su mano. Él la tomó de las muñecas con delicadeza y se acercó un poco más.

Robin no entendía cómo este sujeto, que un par de segundos antes le parecía tan despreciable, de pronto parecía tan sincero e inofensivo.

-El log pose tardará por lo menos una semana en cargar. ¿Querrías verme mañana? Tal vez puedas pensarlo mejor esta noche.

Robin no contestó.

-Si accedes, te veo en la cafetería que está frente al parque. Es la única que verás. Ve a las cuatro de la tarde.

Robin siguió sin contestar. Él la soltó y se alejó.

.

.

.

Zoro estaba en un lugar alejado de la cubierta, haciendo ejercicio con sus pesas. Una en cada brazo, contaba las repeticiones ya con números infinitos y no parecía que se fuera a detener pronto. Se había quitado la camisa y la luz de la luna le daba cierto brillo a su piel, húmeda por el sudor. Robin lo miró a cierta distancia y se mordió los labios.

Hacía rato que había regresado de su expedición y había cenado con sus compañeros. No tuvo que dar explicaciones; la sonrisa enigmática era su mejor defensa y la usaría hasta el cansancio si era necesario. En cuanto a sus compañeros esa noche, la mayoría decidió dormir en la playa- incluso ella- mientras Zoro había decidido subir al barco para entrenar un rato más antes de dormir.

Ya era bastante tarde y no se había detenido. Robin supuso que era hora de frenarlo y hacerlo relajarse, por su propio bien.

Zoro sintió un estremecimiento involuntario bajar por su cuerpo cuando sintió que ella lo besaba en la nuca. Bajó ambos brazos sin soltar las pesas, y volteó hacia ella.

-Tengo mucho sudor. No creo que te agrade hacer eso.

-Lo importante es que a ti te agrade- repuso ella con una sonrisa- ¿por qué no te das un baño mientras preparo algo para ti? Necesitas relajarte un poco.

-Está bien- sonrió Zoro- más vale que sea algo muy bueno, mujer.

.

.

.

Cuando Zoro terminó su baño se limitó a ponerse una camisa y unos pantalones de dormir, aunque sabía bastante bien que no los iba a traer puestos durante un buen rato. Apenas puso un pie fuera, unas manos cubrieron sus ojos, y otra más lo tomó de la muñeca y lo guio. Sonriendo, se dejó llevar. Finalmente, las manos lo empujaron por el pecho y cayó acostado sobre algo mullido y cómodo. Cuando pudo abrir sus ojos, Robin se dejó caer sobre él y lo besó.

Había puesto mantas y almohadas en la cubierta de césped del barco, convirtiéndolo al menos momentáneamente en un colchón bastante agradable. Sólo traía puesto un sensual conjunto de ropa interior. Acaballada sobre la cintura de Zoro, prácticamente le impidió moverse –con la ayuda de sus poderes, por supuesto- y las cosas poco a poco fueron subiendo de nivel.

-No te sobre esfuerces- sonrió Robin, al ver que trataba de liberarse y que seguro lo lograría-, hoy déjamelo todo a mí.

Le quitó la camisa y recorrió su pecho con caricias suaves y experimentadas, conocedoras de cada centímetro de esa piel suave y llena de cicatrices. Zoro lo permitió, deleitándose mientras tanto con la vista de su cuerpo acomodado sobre el suyo.

-Quítate el sostén- demandó, y Robin accedió con una sonrisa y un movimiento rápido. Zoro amasó sus senos con deseo, jadeando, resistiéndose a morderlos porque quería seguirle el juego a la mujer aunque fuera un rato más. Robin arqueó un poco la espalda. Las manos ásperas de Zoro sobre su piel siempre se sentían bien.

Ella se inclinó y le mordió el cuello, los hombros y los pezones endurecidos, y él se enderezó un poco para hacer lo mismo con ella, con urgencia. Duraron un buen rato prendados uno del otro así para luego unir sus labios en un beso necesitado y hambriento. Robin le tomó la nuca y lo obligó a acostarse de nuevo mientras se besaban. Cuando se separaron fue para mirarse un momento; ella sonreía, sabiéndose dueña de la situación, y Zoro la miraba con el ceño fruncido, cada vez más fuera de control.

-Tranquilo, ya sé que necesitas más. Sólo sé paciente.

Zoro gruñó en respuesta y Robin solo sonrió una vez más. Su risa cantarina resonó en la cabeza de Zoro mientras ella bajaba por su cuerpo para retirarle los pantalones y la ropa interior. Una vez desnudo acarició sus poderosas extremidades, se acercó a su entrepierna y comenzó a hacerle una felación. Zoro casi no podía soportarlo. Esa mujer era provocativa, hermosa y no tenía límite alguno. Y al menos en momentos como ese, era toda suya. Robin dejó lo que estaba haciendo para erguirse una vez más.

Le acarició el trabajado estómago mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa, y una vez más, el tierno gatito parecía estar completamente en la palma de sus manos.

-¿Qué más quieres, cariño?

Zoro sonrió; el deseo se leía en sus ojos, en sus labios, en toda su expresión. Robin supo entonces que ella nunca había tenido el control de la situación realmente.

-A ti.

Ella no pidió otra respuesta. Se quitó la única tela que quedaba sobre su cuerpo y llegó a la parte que los dos habían esperado desde un principio, volviéndose a sentar sobre él a horcajadas. La humedad de su cuerpo hizo que aquello fuera rápido y placentero desde un principio, deslizándose con facilidad el miembro de Zoro en su interior. La sensación de calor y de llenura dentro de ella la hizo echar la cabeza para atrás. Comenzó a subir y a bajar su cadera, apoyándose en el pecho poderoso que luchaba por respirar correctamente debajo de ella y de encontrarse con sus propias acometidas dentro de su cuerpo. Robin buscó entonces las manos de Zoro con las suyas y las jaló para apoyarlas en sus pechos, pero Zoro dejó una ahí y bajó la otra a su cadera, de donde la sujetó con fuerza, marcándole los dedos en la piel.

.

.

.

Tashigi subió de regreso al nido de cuervo casi corriendo, pues nunca hubiera esperado presenciar semejante escena. Sólo había ido por un vaso de agua y se había llevado el espectáculo completo. Incluso presenció lo que parecía ser un cambio brusco en la trama, pues alcanzó a ver cómo él se daba la vuelta casi por la fuerza y comenzaba a embestir a la mujer salvajemente, o al menos, eso alcanzó a distinguir entre la penumbra. Quizás esa imagen fue la que la sacó del trance y la hizo correr.

Su cerebro trabajó rápido de todas formas. Nadie en esa tripulación hablaba de Roronoa y de Robin como si fueran pareja, por lo tanto tenía algo de sentido que estuvieran haciéndolo cuando todos sus compañeros estaban fuera del barco. Si tenía que ser un secreto entonces algún provecho podría sacarle mientras estuviera con esos sujetos. Ella no era ese tipo de persona- nunca lo había sido- pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

Lo único que realmente la inquietaba en ese momento era que por momentos, inexplicablemente, deseó estar en el lugar de Robin.

.

.

.

Siguieron así por un buen rato una vez que Robin se resignó a que ella nunca había tenido control alguno sobre su compañero. Zoro se aferró a ella mientras seguía una y otra vez, y mientras tanto se besaron y se acariciaron largamente, disfrutando del calor, del aroma, del tacto de sus pieles. A estas alturas, si sus gritos se oían hasta la playa importaba un bledo.

Zoro se tensó por completo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su compañera. Robin se abrazó de su nuca con fuerza, gimiendo su nombre en su oído.

Después de unos segundos, Zoro se levantó algunos centímetros y la miró. Se observaron un momento antes de besarse una vez más.

.

.

.

-Te dije que no te sobre esforzaras.

Abrazada al pecho de su compañero, Robin sentía la culpa venírsele encima otra vez. Realmente su intención había sido tener un momento lento, relajante, satisfactorio. Satisfactorio lo fue, relajante tal vez, pero no lento. Y por supuesto, Zoro se había esforzado, y mucho.

-Es difícil cuando me pides eso y te sientas sobre mi estómago- contraatacó él sin que su voz mostrara molestia o incomodidad. Robin sonrió cuando le tomó la mano y la besó. Extrañamente, Zoro tenía sus momentos tiernos. Como ahora, que la abrazaba por la cadera y la mantenía sujeta a él. Y cuando volteó a verla y la besó, la existencia de cualquier otro ser vivo sobre la faz de la tierra pareció imposible para ella.- Volviste a ver a ese hombre, ¿no es cierto?

Robin se encontró sin fuerzas para mentir.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Digamos que antes de la cena salí a buscar un bar y…las calles…cambiaron un poco de lugar.

-O sea que te perdiste.

-Yo no me pierdo- replicó él entre dientes, pero la risa de Robin borró su enojo-. En todo caso, me alegra que no lo niegues. Pero igual me inquieta que no lo contaras.

-No es nada importante…al menos no por el momento.

-Ya veo.

Se quedaron en silencio una vez más. Ésta vez, la incomodidad no apareció por ningún lado.

-Si pasa cualquier cosa con él, agradecería que me lo dijeras. No es que me ponga celoso- aclaró, sabiendo por su gesto que comenzaría de nuevo a provocarlo con eso-, sólo que me preocupa. Quiero estar prevenido. Eres mi nakama y no me gustaría que te pasara algo.

-Esto es extraño hasta para ti.

Zoro miró hacia el cielo. No lo tomó como burla.

-Lo sé. Yo también lo noto.

Robin se quedó en silencio un rato más, pensando que eventualmente se dormiría, pero no lo hizo. Finalmente, se enderezó.

-¿Y si te dijera-comenzó, cubriéndose el pecho con una sábana y mirando hacia otro lado- que planeo verlo mañana otra vez?

Zoro no cambió la dirección de sus ojos ni el tono de tu voz.

-Te diría que tengas cuidado, como siempre. Y te desearía muy buena suerte, esperes lo que esperes de él.

-Te hiciste una idea equivocada desde un principio. Es contigo con quien me acuesto, ¿eso no te dice nada?

Zoro suspiró. Se sintió algo sobre actuado pero realmente hablaba en serio al decir eso. No había vuelta atrás.

Se enderezó también. La tomó de la barbilla y la besó.

Ambos sabían qué clase de relación era la suya. Lo habían hablado ya. Ellos no eran almas gemelas, no eran una pareja, y si eran amantes era en un sentido muy sexual de la palabra. Eran amigos, eran nakama, se apreciaban e incluso se querían, pero sabían que no había futuro entre ellos. Aquello iba a durar hasta que algo mejor llegara, y para Robin, ese momento parecía estarse aproximando, aunque ella no lo notara, Zoro sí. Porque desde un principio él leyó a ese sujeto y lo leyó en compañía de Robin y había algo en ellos que parecía…encajar. Quizás eso fue lo que lo molestó de él desde un principio. Quizás ella los traicionaría de nuevo. Quizás no hubiera necesidad. Pero algo le decía a Zoro que la relación que tenían iba a terminar pronto.

Robin se abrazó a él de nuevo y continuaron besándose. Volvieron a hacer el amor y cuando terminaron, levantaron el desorden y cada quien fue a dormir a su habitación. Podría decirse que se habían reconciliado con facilidad, pero después de esa noche, ambos supieron que algo se había roto.

 _Continuará…_

 _Siempre he visto a Zoro mucho más intuitivo de lo que todos creen. Yo creo que si él ve que su pareja puede ser feliz con alguien más, no se pondrá en medio a menos que vea un peligro de verdad. Y más o menos eso sucede aquí, o esa es la idea. Robin está confundida, Tashigi está siendo una invitada difícil y Blackhill sigue siendo algo ambiguo._

 _En cuanto a Tashigi, quizás está siendo algo más molesta que en la historia original, pero lo justifico diciendo que está a la defensiva por que los piratas siempre han sido malos para ella. No es un personaje de matices, para ella todo está en el extremo de la maldad o la bondad, además es bastante distraída y no es muy reflexiva que digamos (al menos en éste punto de la historia de OP). Espero no pasarme mucho con eso._

 _Finalmente los agradecimientos (lo haría por PM pero era eso o terminar el capítulo y estoy segura de que prefieren el capítulo, ¿no?)_

 _ **Roronoalau:**_ _sé que ya me has dejado reviews antes. Muchas gracias por seguirme desde BBH, la verdad hasta acá siento el amor obsesivo estilo Bartolomeo con tus palabras XD espero que la actualización te guste._

 _ **KirmiaPL**_ _: Gracias por tu comentario :'D no te preocupes, para que Tashigi supere a Robin primero tendrá que pasar por mi cadáver y el de todos los fics ZoRo que existen :p creo. Saludos!_

 _ **Susii ZoRo**_ _: Gracias por tu review :) me alegra que la historia te gustara._

 _ **Laugerid:**_ _Lamento no haberte contestado antes, muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo a pesar de mi falta de comunicación. Te mandaré un PM tan pronto como pueda, aún tenemos cosas de qué platicar. Como siempre, muchas gracias amiga :'D abrazos!_

 _ **Loen**_ _: La temática entre Zoro y Robin ya no es tan misteriosa lamentablemente XD, de hecho en este cap se explica bastante bien. Definitivamente quiero hacer algo más maduro que BBH y en parte la idea es que los personajes sean más sinceros consigo mismos, pero de algún modo mantener la complejidad…no sé cómo diablos voy a hacer eso. Deséame suerte, supongo. Gracias por dejar review_

 _ **DarkumaruStormack**_ _: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic y que te parezca que soy buena escritora. En adelante espero no defraudarte, prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda con este fic. Muchas gracias por tu review, un abrazo._

 _ **nereaydinarama**_ _: gracias por dejar tu review ;) como dije antes, haré lo mejor que pueda. No sé si lograré superar a BBH (a todo mundo pareció gustarle mucho) pero me esforzaré mucho._

 _ **nico robin piscis 16**_ _: espero que la actualización te haya gustado. Blackhill y Tashigi se irán mostrando más como avance la historia, haré lo mejor posible por desarrollarlos bien. No quiero hacer spoilers así que lo dejaré hasta aquí :3_

 _ **Myri Weasley 28**_ _: como siempre tus reviews me hacen sonreír como tonta XD eres genial. No sabes cómo me alegra que te haya gustado esta idea, espero llenar tus expectativas, no sé cómo lo haré pero al menos lo voy a intentar *-* no te pido un strip tease porque tengo la sensación de que te atreverías (just kiddin'). Y no te preocupes, si lo notaste en este cap, Robin se va a joder a Tashigi bien y bonito varias veces (aunque tendrá su cuota de sufrimiento, como siempre. Lo lamento). En fin, tú eres gran parte de la razón por la que escribí esto así que espero que lo disfrutes._

 _Y en general, muchas gracias a quienes leen y dejan reviews y a quienes no dejan también._

 _Saludos!_

 _Aoshika._


	3. Infiel

_Quería abarcar más de éste capítulo pero hace mucho que no actualizo el fic, y viéndolo bien creo que por el momento es suficiente. Ya estoy de nuevo en clases y con el horario tan feo que me tocó este semestre estoy más muerta que de costumbre. Incluso tuve un pequeño accidente a mitad de semana que me tiene adolorida aún._

 _Disc. Ya saben que One Piece le pertenece a Oda sama (*-*). Si fuera mío hace mucho que sería exclusivamente un largo ZoRo._

 _Los invito a leer._

 **Eyes Wide Shut**

 **Capítulo 3: Infiel**

Cuando Robin llegó al lugar acordado, se encontró con Blackhill sentado al interior del café con una vestimenta mucho menos formal de lo acostumbrado. Se veía relajado, e incluso parecía a primera vista bastante más joven de lo que a Robin le había parecido las primeras veces que lo había visto. Quizás recientemente algo había cambiado que lo había hecho también cambiar también así, en el exterior. Quizás se había quitado un peso muy fuerte de encima, porque de algo estaba segura Robin, las facciones de una persona no se vuelven tan suaves y bondadosas de un día para otro nada más porque sí.

Se aproximó a la pequeña mesa, donde él esperaba con un pequeño libro en su mano. Al verla llegar, lo guardó dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y llamó a una mesera para que se acercara. Ambos pidieron una taza de café y un par de pastelillos como acompañamiento.

Robin no tenía verdaderamente intenciones de quedarse mucho tiempo así que se limitó a guardar silencio y mirar a su alrededor mientras traían su orden a la pequeña y elegante mesa, pero una vez que el café llegó a sus manos lo mezcló y dio un pequeño sorbo, preparándose para hablar.

-Quisiera que lo que sea que desees en esta ocasión me lo digas pronto para poder terminar con esto-. El café que bebía no era tan bueno como el que preparaba Sanji definitivamente, estaba segura de que él le ponía un toque de canela o algo así. De todas formas no estaba para ponerse exigente-. Ya te dije que no me interesa hacer tratos contigo y que confío en que mis compañeros sabrán manejar cualquier situación que se nos presente.

-Eso lo tengo más que claro- repuso entonces Bill, mostrando una media sonrisa bastante atractiva que Robin no se esperaba-. Así que hoy no te pedí que vinieras para hablar de eso. Me gustaría que diéramos un paseo juntos, es todo.

Robin levantó una ceja. Unos días atrás la oferta hubiera sonado tentadora. Ella se consideraba amiga de las conversaciones con gente interesante, y a pesar de su carácter introvertido la perspectiva de conocer personas nuevas que enriquecieran su pensamiento la hacía feliz. Pero no estaba segura de que esa fuera la situación más adecuada para entablar una conversación decente con ese hombre.

-No estoy de humor para paseos hoy.

-Bueno, tenía pensado un itinerario bastante interesante. No sé si estás enterada pero hay algunas zonas de ésta isla que sobrevivieron a la invasión de los piratas. Incluida una vieja biblioteca muy grande y hermosa, y un par de zonas arqueológicas.

Robin no reaccionó. Esa también era una propuesta que en otras circunstancias le hubiera parecido agradable, pero no lograba convencerse a sí misma de que ese hombre trataba de obrar con bien alguno hacia ella. No podía dejar de sentirse totalmente desconfiada hacia él.

Aunque alguna parte de su inconsciente le gritaba; si se había sentido así con él desde antes, ¿por qué continuaba asistiendo a las citas? No creía ya que fuera simplemente la "esperanza de que la dejara en paz". Tratar de justificarse así era ridículo e infantil de su parte.

-El hecho de que busques ganarme por medio de mis intereses personales me parece una estrategia muy pobre, Bill. Confiaba en que podías ser mucho más creativo que eso.

-Y yo confieso que no pensé que fueras una mujer tan difícil, Robin, pero veo que te subestimé. En cierto modo, tu actitud me agrada aún más. Espero con ansias poder traspasar todas esas barreras que pones para poder acercarme a ti.

Robin suspiró y le dio otro sorbo a su café. Lo bajó a la mesa, mirando sus propias manos frente a ella, y sintió en el cuerpo un hormigueo que le resultaba inquietantemente conocido. Parecía como si entre ellos se hubiera formado una pequeña conexión, de ese tipo que anteceden a las grandes revelaciones, a la sinceridad no requerida, y a los cambios.

-No sé de qué hablas.

Bill suspiró. Su mano se acercó a la de Robin sobre la mesa, pero ella no demostró darse por enterada ni permitió ningún tipo de contacto.

-No sé qué tan claro tengo que ser para que comprendas- no dejaba de mirar la mano de Robin, sin decidirse a tocarla con la suya-….lo que más deseo en este momento es tener idea de qué tengo que hacer para conseguir que seas mía.

Robin se puso de pie abruptamente, aterrada quizás sin verdadero motivo, por estas palabras. Antes de que otra cosa sucediera salió del café a toda velocidad, preguntándose porqué, porqué demonios, de todas las veces que se había enfrentado a situaciones similares justo ahora tenía que actuar como una doncella asustada. Como si en el pasado nunca hubieran tratado de pasarse de listos con ella, como si nunca se hubiera enfrentado antes a un acosador, un pervertido o un abusivo o simplemente a un hombre cuyo interés no le interesaba a ella.

Entonces comprendió que la diferencia entre todos esos, era que éste hombre de hecho _le gustaba_.

Y ese era el verdadero problema.

Casi comenzaba a correr en lugar de caminar, cuando pasó junto a un callejón. Se sintió sujetada y jalada hacia el interior con delicadeza pero al mismo tiempo, firmemente, y de una manera tan sorpresiva que no pudo poner resistencia.

-Tranquila, por favor. Tienes que relajarte….

¿Cómo quería que se relajara cuando la tenía apresada entre él y la pared? ¿Cómo quería que se relajara cuando su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora? ¿Cómo demonios quería que se relajara cuando él la estaba inundando, ahogándola con su presencia, y con su aroma, y con todo su cuerpo?

Cuando sus labios entraron finalmente en contacto, su reacción fue inesperada hasta para ella.

No fue una cachetada, sino un puñetazo, firme, bien plantado. Tanto lo fue, que Bill perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo sujetándose la mejilla. De pie, Robin lo miraba con una rabia que no era costumbre ver en su expresión regularmente contenida. Poco a poco, ella se calmó. Bill se quedó dónde estaba.

-No tienes ningún derecho a tocarme, creí que te lo había dejado claro la vez anterior.

-Te pido que me perdones.

-No es tan fácil- repuso ella-. Te pido que te olvides…si alguna vez pensaste que tú y yo podíamos tener algo desecha esa idea por completo porque no va a ocurrir.

Bill respiró profundamente antes de ponerse de pie y recuperar su acostumbrado porte. Robin comenzaba a pensar que aquella era por completo una fachada, la peor, la más falsa que había visto en mucho tiempo porque todo el carácter que éste hombre pretendía simplemente no había sido capaz de demostrárselo a ella.

-Al menos entonces considera la propuesta que te hice. Y si quieres, ya no tendré tratos contigo. Sólo te pido humildemente que me consigas una entrevista con Monkey D. Luffy.

Robin se quedó callada un momento.

-No prometo nada-, contestó finalmente, se dio la vuelta y salió caminando del callejón.

.

.

.

La relación que Zoro y Robin tenían ahora la habían comenzado mucho antes de ir a dar a Thriller Bark. Habían comenzado, de hecho, un poco después de haber salido de Water Seven.

La idea de casi haber perdido a Robin había afectado a toda la tripulación, y como siempre, fue misión de Zoro soportar las circunstancias y tratar de mantener la cordura en medio del caos que había reinado durante el robo por parte de la Franky Family, el abandono de Ussop y todo lo demás. Lo cierto es que a él le afectó tanto como a todos lo del CP9 y la misión en Ennies Lobby con la Buster Call, pero, ¿de qué le hubiera servido mostrarlo cuando eso le hubiera valido un completo desmoronamiento del equipo (o lo que quedaba de él)?

Cuando Robin volvió, fue un alivio obviamente. Pero aún quedaba algo que él no pudo comprender hasta que pasó.

Robin estaba vulnerable, Zoro estaba tenso y sus compañeros estaban a varios metros de ahí dormidos en la playa, mientras ellos habían salido cada uno por su cuenta, a caminar, a explorar y pensar en sus propios asuntos. Terminaron teniendo relaciones simplemente porque a la ley de la atracción le dio la gana usar sus cuerpos como ejemplo.

Zoro no estaba enamorado de ella, pero la deseaba, y le tenía suficiente cariño para estar decidido a pelear por ella las veces que fuera necesario.

Robin no estaba enamorada de él, pero en cierto modo lo necesitaba, y estaba segura de que mientras estuvieran juntos nada malo podía suceder.

Acordaron estar así por algún tiempo. Si llegaba alguien más para cualquiera de los dos, una separación madura sería la opción más lógica y agradable para ambos.

Pronto la intimidad dio paso a la complicidad y la camaradería. Increíblemente, se hicieron _amigos_. De verdad. No solo nakama. Podían hablar y entenderse, incluso después de tener sexo, sin incomodidad alguna. Como una pareja que lleva años junta y se conoce y se ha aceptado con todo y ha tenido sus altibajos.

Quizás lo que permitía esto era precisamente el hecho de jamás haber mencionado la palabra "pareja" entre ambos. No había compromisos, por lo tanto no había infidelidad, ni promesas rotas, ni ataques de celos, ni comentarios venenosos, ni malentendidos, ni muestras de afecto en público, ni amigos entrometidos, ni necesidad de pensar en el futuro ni de tomar decisiones, ni pensar en familia o en hijos…. y la lista podía seguir eternamente. Sólo eran dos nakama que se entendían y se llevaban bastante bien, teniendo buen sexo de vez en cuando para liberar estrés y sentirse bien un rato.

Y a final de cuentas… ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Quizás el simple hecho de que la naturaleza siguiera su curso.

.

.

.

Zoro entrenaba fuertemente, como todos los días. Aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Robin, estaba preocupado por lo débil que seguía luego de los sucesos de Thriller Bark. Su cuerpo no terminaba de recuperarse ni adaptarse y eso lo preocupaba, porque algo le decía que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo en paz antes de que ocurriera algo que lo obligara a llevarse a sí mismo al extremo como de costumbre.

Por el momento, la quietud del barco lo relajaba lo suficiente para tener la claridad mental de decirse a sí mismo que tenía que seguir esforzándose, y eventualmente lograría tener un nivel de fuerza cuando menos aceptable para mantener a la tripulación a flote.

Sabía que Luffy y Sanji estaban bien –por lo menos, mejor que él- pero eso no servía para hacerlo sentir más tranquilo.

Las pesas subían y bajaban con el sonido típico del metal resonando en sus oídos, era casi relajante para él, casi podría decirse que su zona de confort excepto por lo mucho que se exigía a sí mismo cada vez por lograr más, por ser más fuerte, presionándose por causa de su debilidad.

Por su mente pasaban ligeros _flashes_ referentes a Robin y a lo que habían hablado la noche anterior, pero decidía dejarlos a un lado. Quizás eso era parte de lo que le tenía inquieto. Tenía la sensación de que algo iba a pasar con ella, pero no sabía qué, no podía describirlo ni imaginarlo…no podía, o quizás no quería. Había mucho aún con respecto a ella que no se sentía capaz de procesar del todo, y pensar en eso lo llevaba a pisar terreno bastante inseguro.

Quizás era la realización repentina del simple hecho de que no quería perderla.

-Roronoa.

Zoro estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que el sonido de fondo de las pesas subiendo y bajando casi llegó a asemejarse al silencio, de modo que la voz que interrumpió su atmosfera resultó tan inesperada y poco bienvenida que casi suelta las pesas por esa sensación de que algo no debía estar ahí. Cuando volteó-porque en esta ocasión decidió tomarse la molestia de prestarle un poco más de atención- se percató de que Tashigi venía con una actitud mucho más altiva y molesta que en la ocasión anterior.

-¿Qué quieres?

Su forma de hablar, siempre brusca hacia quienes no le generaban confianza, no provocó temor en la muchacha. Al menos no tanto como debería haber sido.

-Vine a pedirte de nuevo que por las buenas me prestes una katana para entrenar.

Zoro soltó una risa desdeñosa.

-¿Por las buenas?-le preguntó entonces en un tono más que burlón. La muchacha retrocedió un poco pero se recuperó en seguida y confirmó sus palabras anteriores.

-Sí, por las buenas. Si no accedes me veré obligada a tomar medidas.

-No me hagas perder mi tiempo.

Zoro volvió a su rutina sin prestarle más atención, pero sus oídos captaron perfectamente el nombre de su nakama en la siguiente frase.

-….Nico Robin y tú.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que si no me haces caso, les diré a tus compañeros que descubrí que hay algo entre Nico Robin y tú- repitió, palabra por palabra-. Sé que son amantes, los vi anoche.

Zoro volvió a reír, y volvió a darle la espalda y a seguir con sus pesas.

-¿Disfrutaste la función?

-¡No trates de jugar conmigo a que todo está bien! Si lo están ocultando es por algo.

-Bueno, no es lo más común tener sexo enfrente de tus amigos…

-¡Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero!

Cuando Tashigi levantó la voz, Zoro tuvo suficiente.

-No sé qué es lo que quieres lograr amenazándome pero no lo estás haciendo bien- le informó-. Dile lo que quieras a quien te dé la gana. Lo peor que puede pasar es que tengamos que explicarles a todos la situación y que las cosas se pongan incómodas un par de días.

Su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas. Hablaba en serio.

El asunto (o más bien, el hecho de que Tashigi lo diera a conocer) le traía completamente sin cuidado. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Sanji se pondría roñoso con él por algún tiempo, los demás comenzarían a tratarlos como si fueran una pareja y eventualmente tendrían que romperles el corazón explicando que no lo eran realmente. Pero fuera de eso no había nada que pudieran lamentar. Tanto él como Robin tenían completo control de la situación desde su propio punto de vista y podían manejarla bien. Y lidiar con sus amigos siempre había sido algo que ambos habían tenido que dominar, así que por ese lado tampoco había gran problema.

Tashigi se quedó callada tanto tiempo que Zoro, que había vuelto a sus pesas luego de hablar, por un momento se olvidó de que estaba allí parada detrás de él.

-Bueno, no me sorprende para una tripulación de piratas. Apostaría lo que fuera a que están acostumbrados a que esa mujer…

Antes de que Tashigi pudiera mencionar media palabra más, una de las katanas de Zoro ya estaba en su cuello, y él estaba cerca, la miraba fijamente a los ojos, pero sus ojos lucían tan furiosos y tan llenos de ese _algo_ que aterrorizaba hasta al marine más valiente, hasta el monstruo más temible, que ella por un momento se sintió al borde de la muerte. Las sienes de Zoro, todo su rostro más bien, parecía estar tenso, como si alguien le hubiera estirado la piel y la hubiera curtido en torno a su cráneo. Quizás era imaginación de Tashigi pero lucía aún más monstruoso que cuando peleaba.

-Si te atreves a decir lo que estabas insinuando, puedes olvidarte de mi amabilidad- advirtió, en un tono sombrío y amenazante que le erizó el cuerpo a la muchacha-. Ahora, desaparece de mi vista antes de que decida si mover o no esta katana, ¿me escuchaste?

Tashigi se dio la vuelta con rapidez y se volvió a refugiar en el nido de cuervo antes de que Zoro volviera a alzar la voz.

Y eso fue bueno para ambos, porque mientras ella corría el riesgo de perder el cuello allí mismo, Zoro corría el peligro de perder el resto de su bienestar corporal y perder el conocimiento frente a ella, lo cual hubiera sido más que humillante.

Se había movido tan rápido al amenazar a Tashigi con la katana, que todo a su alrededor se volvió sombrío. A ella la veía como a través de un túnel en el que se hundía, y su manera de hablarle, al final se había debido más al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantenerse en pie que por el enojo que le causaron sus palabras.

No se había sentido bien los últimos días, y Chopper tenía razón, era su culpa por no descansar como era debido. Pero era que no podía dejar de entrenar así nada más. Y tampoco podía dejar de estar con Robin, aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo. Ella lo embriagaba. Era difícil contenerse cuando estaba con ella, ¿qué hombre sería mínimamente pasivo teniendo a su lado a una mujer semejante?

Lo peor era que estaba llegando a un punto en el que no solo estaba con ella, sino que cuando no estaban juntos también pensaba en ella. Robin se estaba convirtiendo en su perdición. La más pecaminosa y gloriosa de todas las que podían ocurrirle…

Esto no evitó que apenas saliera Tashigi de escena, él sintiera debilidad en sus rodillas y tuviera que sentarse en la cubierta del Sunny. Agitado, jadeando y sudando copiosamente, estaba cada vez más convencido de que ese dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo como un rayo no era normal bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Pronto, la silueta de la última persona que hubiera querido ver estando en esa situación apareció frente a él.

-Marimo…

Sanji iba subiendo a la cubierta con una enorme bolsa colgando sobre uno de sus hombros, víveres, supuso en seguida. El cocinero lo miró por un momento en lo que parecía una preocupación genuina. Hizo amago de bajar la bolsa de su hombro, pero probablemente pensó que era demostrar demasiada preocupación por él así que al final desistió. Zoro optó por mirarle con el mismo gesto huraño de siempre.

-Deberías ir con Chopper- se limitó a comentar Sanji entonces-, lo que sea que te esté pasando no es normal…

-Cejas…

-… _ambos_ sabemos que no es normal- interrumpió lo que Zoro fuera a decirle-. Haznos un favor a todos y hazle caso a nuestro médico, estúpido cabeza de musgo.

Y con esto dejó de ponerle atención y siguió su rumbo hacia la bodega para guardar todo lo que llevaba. Zoro se dejó caer de espaldas en el piso, para descansar un poco, y estando allí se preguntó qué le hubiera dicho el "cocinero del amor" de haber presenciado la escena de unos minutos antes con Tashigi.

.

.

.

Mucho más tarde, cuando Robin lo encontró, estaba en la playa, sentado con la espalda recargada en una roca. Los demás ahora dormían, un poco más alejados de ahí, alrededor de la fogata. Zoro se había mantenido alejado casi todo el día, presa de sus propias inquietudes, decidiendo que era mejor meditarlas en silencio que dejarse distraer por el desastre general que era su tripulación.

Robin se agachó junto a él y le ofreció un tazón de una sopa caliente, recién preparada. Zoro la miró con sincera curiosidad.

-Luffy se comió todo lo que quedó después de la cena y tú nunca te apareciste- sonrió- así que te preparé esto.

Zoro tomó el tazón y Robin se sentó a su lado.

-Tengo entendido que a los hombres les gusta que les cocinen. ¿Estoy mal?

-No. Pero no era necesario…

Robin negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Para mí no es molestia. Sé que tú harías algo así por mí alguna vez. Además, tú siempre me salvas.

Después de decir esto, Robin se quedó callada, pensativa. Zoro comenzó a comer. A decir verdad, no era comparable a lo que preparaba Sanji –lo cual era molesto admitir- pero sin duda era buena comida, y probablemente mejor que la de cualquiera de los otros miembros de la tripulación. Robin nunca antes había cocinado para él, y se sentía extrañamente bien.

-Aunque una porción de sopa no se compara ni de lejos a cualquiera de las cosas que tú has hecho por mí- sonrió ella de pronto, con esa expresión que era suficiente para desarmarlo a él y a cualquiera-. Me alegra poder contar contigo. Y también…que tú confíes en mí.

Zoro siguió comiendo en silencio, pero a partir de ese momento, no pudo dejar de ver a su nakama. Algo definitivamente iba mal. Casi sonaba…como si se estuviera despidiendo.

Esta noche, Zoro no sentía entre ellos el tipo de tensión que sentían sus cuerpos cuando estaban a punto de tener relaciones. Lo que sentía ahora era una calma familiar, la que se tiene con amigos de antaño, o con personas que (aunque no estén conscientes de ello) conocen hasta el último rincón de tu corazón.

De modo que cuando terminó con la sopa, dejó el tazón a un lado. Se acercó un poco más a Robin y la sujetó del rostro para hacerla voltear hacia él, y trató de ser lo más paciente que pudo al hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Robin miró hacia abajo. Zoro soltó su rostro. Ella se mordió suavemente los labios antes de hablar.

-Blackhill me pidió una oportunidad para hablar con Luffy. No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea…así que vine a preguntarte tu opinión.

Zoro suspiró. Así que eso era.

-Él quiere ayuda y piensa que también puede sernos de ayuda a nosotros. Cree que podemos cooperar. Pero yo no estoy segura de poder tratar esto con los demás….

-Díselo a Luffy, no creo que se niegue.

Robin levantó la mirada hacia él. Estaba más que sorprendida de su reacción, y no lo ocultó por un instante.

-Por un momento pensé que sería un rotundo "no" de tu parte.

Zoro se encogió de hombros. Mirando hacia la playa, sus palabras, y su expresión, parecían extrañas, infinitas. De pronto, a Robin le pareció estar mirando a un hombre mucho mayor. Zoro tenía esa cualidad extraña.

-Lo sería si no se tratara de ti. Si me lo estás diciendo ahora no es porque estés dudando, sino porque de hecho lo consideraste, porque crees que como opción no es tan mala. Sólo querías que yo te diera una respuesta para sentirte mejor, eso es todo.

Robin sonrió.

-No pensé que fuera tan fácil de leer.

-Tuve que aprender a hacerlo- lo siguiente que dijo, para su pesar, sonó exactamente como se sentía en ese momento; totalmente decaído, pero se repuso con la rapidez suficiente para que ella no lo notara-. Tú crees en él, y yo tengo confianza en ti. Pondremos a Luffy sobre aviso y cuando ese sujeto venga, todos estaremos prevenidos para que nada malo suceda. ¿Qué te parece?

-Suena bien- sonrió ella entonces, y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Zoro volteó la cara y la besó en los labios. Robin no pudo evitar que por un momento su mente volviera a ese beso que Bill le había dado ese mismo día, horas antes.

Era tan diferente, el modo de besar de ambos. Sin embargo, si había algo que tenía claro era que Bill tenía el sabor desesperado y emocionante que Zoro había tenido las primeras veces. Ahora el beso de Zoro sabía a algo mucho más habitual, más cómodo y calmo pero no por eso menos delicioso. Robin no sabía qué pensar.

No le estaba siendo infiel, ¿o sí?

Más tarde, Zoro dormía recargado en su pecho. La noche era cálida, así que no era necesario más cobijo que sus propias ropas. Robin le acariciaba el cabello y se preguntaba con inquietud qué era lo que sentía realmente por éste hombre que traía su cabeza hecha un nudo.

¿Sería que lo amaba?

¿Estaba ella enamorada de Zoro?

.

.

.

Zoro se despertó de madrugada. Robin dormía abrazada a su espalda, así que tuvo mucho cuidado para darse la vuelta y ponerse de pie. La tomó en sus brazos con cuidado y procuró no despertarla mientras la llevaba, caminando por la arena. Sus compañeros seguían dormidos en torno a la fogata, pero de maneras tan revueltas que simplemente no valía la pena dejarla allí. De modo que optó por subir al barco de nuevo.

Robin definitivamente sintió el movimiento; era de sueño bastante ligero, pero tenía la sensación de que no era necesario que se moviera, estaba a salvo.

Cuando Zoro la depositó en la cama, lo tomó de la camisa y lo jaló hacia ella, para intentar hacer que se quedara, pero él se limitó a besarla ligeramente e irse de ahí antes de que despertara completamente, por lo que al final se quedó dormida de nuevo, con rapidez.

.

.

.

Tashigi vio todo desde la cocina. La manera en que Roronoa cargaba a la mujer y entraba con ella a la habitación le hizo pensar en seguida en lo que podría venir a partir de ahí. Sin embargo, él salió casi tan pronto como había entrado. Se sentó recargado contra el mástil de la cubierta y comenzó a mesarse el cabello con lo que ella solo podía describir como desesperación para finalmente apretarse los ojos con las manos. Ella se le quedó mirando hasta que se dio cuenta de que no se movería de allí. Después, se decidió. Salió de la habitación en silencio y bajó las escaleras con precaución.

Zoro no se percató de su presencia hasta que su instinto le dijo que había alguien cerca de él, verdaderamente cerca.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con marcada brusquedad. Había demasiadas cosas en su mente como para estar lidiando también con esa chiquilla.

Tashigi respiró profundamente antes de dar un paso más. Había decidido lo que tenía que hacer, pero tal resolución no había sido sencilla, mucho menos llevarla a cabo.

-Quería pedirte que me disculparas por lo que te dije esta mañana. No debí decir nada de lo que te dije, y… lo siento.

Zoro se quedó en silencio un momento. Finalmente asintió. No la miró directamente cuando contestó, de hecho continuó con la cabeza agachada todo el tiempo.

-Está bien. Acepto tus disculpas.

Tashigi se dio la vuelta, lista para volver al nido de cuervo.

-La próxima vez que quieras un favor, pídelo como se debe y consideraré concedértelo.

Tashigi se detuvo un momento. Volteó la cabeza hacia él, asintió, y siguió su camino en silencio.

.

.

.

Zoro no se detuvo a pensar realmente en el repentino cambio de táctica de Tashigi. Para él, era solo una buena señal de que la muchacha estaba siendo un poco más receptiva al hecho de que ellos la estaban ayudando y que no tenía motivos para quejarse. Lo que realmente mantuvo su cabeza ocupada la mañana siguiente, fue que Robin hablaría con Luffy para arreglar la mencionada cita con Blackhill.

Como durante los últimos dos días de estadía involuntaria en esa isla, la tripulación estaba bastante dispersa, cada quien en sus propios asuntos. Esa mañana específicamente, Luffy se encontraba con Ussop, Chopper y Nami en la playa, haciendo castillos de arena, jugando con una pelota y tratando de entrar al mar, hasta lo más profundo que pudiera llegar sin ahogarse, que no era mucho.

Robin detestó romper la atmosfera tranquila.

-Luffy. Luffy, necesito hablar contigo.

Luffy corría con una pelota, seguido por Chopper. Pero al escuchar la voz de Robin –profunda y grave, nada que ver con su acostumbrada entonación dulce- se detuvo. Le pasó la pelota a Chopper y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Robin?

-En privado, por favor.

Luffy asintió, más intrigado que preocupado, a deir verdad.

Cuando estuvieron alejados, Robin tardó en hablar. Adoraba a Luffy, pero a decir verdad, hablar con él sobre el asunto la ponía nerviosa.

-Luffy hay…tengo un conocido que quiere hablar contigo de algo importante- explicó, sin dar demasiados detalles-. Cree que podemos trabajar junto con él, ya sabes, para evitarnos algunos problemas para continuar el viaje. No puedo darte muchos detalles, pero él me pidió que lo trajera a hablar contigo sobre eso.

-Entiendo…

-Necesito saber si estás dispuesto a charlar con él. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres pero…

Luffy se encogió de hombros, en su acostumbrada actitud relajada.

-No hay problema, puede venir. Invítalo a cenar con nosotros- esbozó una enorme sonrisa y se llevó las manos a la nuca-. Por un momento pensé que se trataba de algo grave, Robin. ¿Quieres venir a jugar?

Robin negó con la cabeza.

-Tú te lo pierdes- finalizó Luffy, y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo y seguir jugando con los demás.

Robin casi deseaba que Luffy hubiera dicho que no. O Zoro, la noche anterior. Y al mismo tiempo, se sentía aliviada de poder darle aquella buena noticia a Bill.

No comprendía.

.

.

.

Más tarde, se encontró con Zoro, como siempre parecía encontrárselo cuando su mente se peleaba una y otra vez consigo misma. Pero esta vez, sus miradas lo decían todo. No era necesario dar explicaciones.

Zoro lo sintió de alguna manera. Pasó por su lado sin decir nada, pero ella lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo.

-No lo preguntaré dos veces- le dijo, fuerte y claro- ¿quieres que te sea fiel?

-No tendría sentido.

Robin lo soltó. Zoro siguió con su camino.

.

.

.

Zoro meditaba, esta vez, en la playa, en un sitio suficientemente alejado de todos como para recibir el silencio y la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Y vaya que lo necesitaba bastante.

Esta vez, percibió las pisadas en la arena a tanta distancia que tuvo oportunidad de prepararse mejor para lo que fuera a pasar.

Incluso, pudo interrumpirla antes de que empezara a hablar.

-¿Vienes de nuevo por lo de la katana?

El silencio fue su única respuesta por un par de segundos, pero Tashigi se recuperó finalmente, y para su sorpresa, se sentó a su lado.

-En realidad me preguntaba si querrías enseñarme a meditar como es debido.

Zoro la miró un momento, y finalmente, levantó un poco las cejas, sorprendido de sus propias emociones confundidas y mal encausadas. Le dirigió a la muchacha una mirada, indicándole que se sentara igual que él.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Zoro la evaluó con la vista un momento. Impetuosa y resuelta, pero débil y algo torpe, era la impresión en general que tenía de la muchacha. Tener un compañero de entrenamiento, decidió, no le caería mal por un par de días.

-Bien, entonces sígueme-, ella asintió-. Lo primero es tu respiración…

.

.

.

Robin se encontró con Bill como si hubieran pactado la cita con anticipación. De no ser porque sabía que alguno de sus nakama se hubiera percatado de ser el caso, hubiera jurado que la vigilaba todo el tiempo.

Caminaron en silencio por un buen rato, alejándose deliberadamente del área de la ciudad dominada por los piratas. Finalmente llegaron al café donde habían estado el día anterior.

-Hablé con Luffy y no tiene ningún problema en que vayas a hablar con él- le informó, no sin cierta reticencia en la voz-. Estás invitado a cenar esta noche si lo deseas.

El rostro de Bill se iluminó, y de nuevo, Robin se tuvo que preguntar cómo en un rostro que podía ser tan severo, y tan terrible, podía mostrar de repente esos rápidos asomos de sinceridad y ternura. Casi parecía un niño con esa expresión.

\- Me presentaré sin falta. No sabes cómo te lo agradezco.

Con esto, se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Robin para besarla en un amago de despedirse, pero ella le sujetó la mano con fuerza y lo detuvo.

-Me preguntaba si tu propuesta de ayer sigue en pie-, dijo de repente, como si para ella fuera una verdadera urgencia que le escuchara-, esa cita que planeaste…suena muy tentadora ahora mismo.

Cuando él asintió, ella se puso de pie, sin soltar su mano, y le siguió.

Zoro tenía razón. Si había ido a hablar con él la noche anterior era porque ya había tomado la decisión, sólo quería hacérsela saber de algún modo. Su corazón se fue buscando ese ideal que se había formado mucho antes. Un hombre que llamaba su atención tanto por su físico como por el contenido de su mente. Un hombre que la impactaba, la intrigaba y la llenaba de curiosidad por saber más.

Estaba saliendo por completo de lo que se había convertido en su zona de confort, su relación con Zoro, para arriesgarse con éste hombre que la estremecía y la hacía temer y al mismo tiempo la hacía odiarlo, maldecirlo y de algún modo, desearlo.

Se preguntaba qué tan lejos llegarían y ahora que se sentía liberada, lo seguiría hasta las últimas consecuencias.

De pronto Bill se dio la vuelta bruscamente hacia ella. La tomó de la barbilla, acercó más su rostro y la besó.

Robin cerró sus ojos y por primera vez, se entregó al beso.

Se entregó a su calor, a su sabor exótico y a su sensación de desesperación propia de los labios que apenas se conocen. Fue uno de esos besos perfectos que no dejan lugar a dudas.

Cuando su mente le dio un respiro y la hizo volver a la realidad, el peso de sus acciones le cayó como una loza.

Aunque no sabía cómo era eso posible en la relación que (no) tenía con Zoro, le estaba siendo infiel.

 _Continuará…_

 _Tenemos una Robin dispuesta a experimentar con asuntos del corazón y a un Zoro bastante resignado. No creo que les dure mucho, además, falta que Bill y Tashigi hagan lo suyo xD me voy a odiar yo misma, lo presiento._

 _Si les parece que es un capítulo corto, bueno, realmente lo es. Pero creo que al final logré abarcar todo lo que pensé que debía tener. Espero que les haya parecido adecuado al menos para continuar la historia._

 _Trataré de continuar pronto :) lamento no poder contestar a sus reviews esta vez, prometo que lo haré pronto (o mandaré PM, lo que quede mejor)._

 _Saludos!_

 _Aoshika._


End file.
